


Duplicitous

by Aesthetic_Alien



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Wedding Rings, Weddings, but nothing major, slight jealousy, who am i kidding its all happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Alien/pseuds/Aesthetic_Alien
Summary: Duplicitous: Duplicity comes from a Latin word meaning "double" or "twofold," and its original meaning in English has to do with a kind of deception in which you intentionally hide your true feelings or intentions behind false words or actions.“It wasn’t their fault - honestly! It’s not like they meant to keep their marriage - or their relationship for that matter - a secret. They didn’t mean for it to slip from their minds, but they had become so busy with everything.”With Martyn’s upcoming wedding, can Dan and Phil keep up the secret of their marriage and relationship or will the Lester’s be in for a surprise?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first phanfic that I'm publishing and I hope to keep a regular upload schedule. Stick around for them good pheels (I'm sorry, I'll stop). I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> ~I'd also like to thank my sibling for beta reading my work! What a lovely angel bean .~

“Phil! Get the door, Postman is here!” Dan had shouted from the Kitchen, occupying himself with stirring the taco mix once again. It was always his turn to cook supper on taco Tuesdays, but he’ll be damned if he had to cook, serve supper, and get the post all within the same time period. A grunt was heard as Phil had rounded the corner where their room was located and passed by the door frame. Not a few moments later, the sound of the door opening and then promptly shutting after a round of ‘thank you’s and ‘goodbye’s was heard in the background as Dan had finished setting down the plates on the coffee table in the room opposite. Dan had just made his way back through the kitchen to move the pots and pans over into the sink when a quiet padding of feet were heard from behind, signaling the return of the older man.

Arms wrapped around Dan from behind and he sighed with contempt, relaxing back into his husband and enjoyed the peace and warmth that came with it. “You’re so warm.” He could feel Phil’s breath tickle the side of his neck, sending a set of shivers down his spine.

“I should say the same.” He hummed back, closing his eyes. ‘The honeymoon stage’, as people called it, has been said to only last the first six months or a year at max, but it has never really left in the eight years they’ve been together. Sure, they’ve had their fair share of spats, every couple does, but the little intimate moments like these brought them back every time. The slight sway they both had begun to make, made him want to abandon the rest of the remaining day and crawl into bed with his beloved husband already. Unfortunately, there were still things to get done, and a livestream to be had, so he reluctantly blinked his eyes open and pulled away, the cold air immediately taking over, making him crave Phil’s embrace once again.

He wasn’t needy, no, he could be perfectly fine without Phil - well, that was an understatement. But he could live, he just prefered Phil with him... Okay so he was a bit clingy. Sue him.

“Food’s gonna get cold if you we don’t sit down and start eating.” He explained his actions, nodding toward the lounge where two plates and a paused episode of Free had awaited them. They had been watching the anime yet another time around for the hell of it, it was one of their favorites after all, so much that Dan still had his Haru body pillow that he loved to cuddle some nights, although he never really needed it. Phil would never admit it if asked, but he got jealous sometimes when Dan would cuddle it instead of him. A hum of agreement was made and Phil followed behind the brunette to his usual spot next to Dan on the couch.

“Remind me that I need to call and plan a visit to my mums so we can let her know the big news.” Phil spoke, rotating the ring on his left finger with his thumb. Dan nodded, looking at his own ring and set a self reminder to also call his family when they had the chance and let them know.

It wasn’t their fault - honestly! It’s not like they meant to keep their marriage - or their relationship for that matter - a secret. They didn’t mean for it to slip from their minds, but they had become so busy with everything. When one had proposed to the other, they both agreed it had been time to announce their engagement to their families but with TATINOF planning, they had gotten a bit distracted and then Japan happened. They were both so excited to be in Japan and they had been caught up in the beauty of it all, so when the opportunity arrived that they could do a wedding, although small, they jumped at it. They ended up having Duncan and Mimei as their witnesses, and they were the only ones that knew until the boys had decided it was time to share their news. Then they came back and were going to to tell the news but rehearsals for TATINOF left them with no time whatsoever to do so properly. Phil wanted it to be perfect when they told them, so they ended up waiting until after tour was over. When that came to the end, they’d been so busy trying to pack to move house to the new duplex, that it had spaced their minds. Of course they wanted to visit and tell both families everything but then the weeks moved on and they started planning their next tour. Nothing seemed to be going in their favor whenever they tried to let them know. Phil had even went as far as calling his mum to tell her over the phone but then the phone dropped the call and when he called back, they kept breaking up so he gave up, figuring maybe it was just not meant to be right then. He had always been the superstitious type. And now they were here, in July and still planning to eventually get around to it, maybe in the fall.

And well, the reason they hadn’t shared the whole relationship part at first, was because they both agreed to keep it on the low until they figured out where this relationship was going. After that, their careers were taking off more and as the time went on, it didn’t seem like such a priority anymore, being 6 years into their relationship at the time, they didn’t feel a need to physically say it anymore and figured if their families knew then they knew. They never tried to hide it unless they were physically outside somewhere. Not that they ended up holding hands and kissing around them, no, they had been a bit discreet there. If you really looked though, you’d see the hugs that ran just a second too long to be considered friendly and the too long eye contact that they made. You’d see the hand holding under the table when either went to visit family or the blush creeping onto their cheeks when they talked about something cute but written off as ‘funny’ that the other did or the competitive flirting that they did when faced against each other.

It should have been obvious, in their defense.

“What did the postman bring? It’s odd for them to deliver at this hour.” Dan changed the subject as he ate quicker than normal in order to be ready for the live show he was hosting later in the evening.

“A few of our packages from the other week and then a few letters from our friends, I believe.” Phil started flipping through the cards that were splayed out and paused when he saw a white envelope addressed to both of them in gold calligraphy writing. He glanced over at Dan who just shrugged, before opening it with care. Out slid a invitation and he made one last confused glance at Dan who mirrored his expression so he opened the card and cleared his throat.

“Cornelia Dahlgren and Martyn Lester request the honor of your presence at their wedding-” An audible gasp was hear through the quiet apartment. “Martyn’s getting married!” Dan peered back up at Phil from the card in his right hand that he’d been silently reading along to, he had a face splitting grin and Dan couldn’t help the contagious smile from appearing on his as well as he was engulfed in the comforting warmth once again.

“I’ve gotta go call him and congratulate him!” The lanky man had jumped from the couch and zipped over to their room, Dan just chuckled and shook his head before turning back to put the dishes in the sink along with the rest so he could do them after the live stream.

‘How did he fall in love with that goofy man?’

\---

“Don’t forget the ring!” The bedroom door closed again as quickly as it opened, the reminder caused Dan to admire his ring momentarily before sliding it off his finger and placing it safely to the left of the monitor he would be using. His finger felt bare and much too light. The skin was already paler where it would fit and it felt like losing a part of himself every time he had to remove it. The brunette knew it was just a piece of jewelry but it was so much more than that. The ring glinted, reflecting the dim lamp light from beside him and stood out against the dark wood of the desk, it signified all the love he had for the man he had the luck to call his friend and husband. It signified the life that they had built together and how they had grown with one another from the awkward teens they once were to the slightly less awkward adults. He noticed that he was smiling and bit his lip lightly to ground himself back to the present and looked at the time. Late starting the live stream, again.

“Here we go.”

\---

“Did you congratulate him for me as well?” Dan plopped down onto the bed once he was done brushing his teeth. Phil had been lost in thought since he came back into the room but Dan had only charted it up to be the train of thought for how they would rearrange things to be able to attend his wedding. When He still didn’t respond, Dan waved a hand over his eyes, finally snapping Phil out of his trance.

“What? Did he ask you to be his best man or something?” Dan chuckled as he situated himself under the covers. “Huh? Oh yeah, he did that too - Hey Dan?” He interrupted himself as he had seemed to be having trouble staying on one thought.

“Hm?’ Dan had to blink a few times to keep himself awake enough to continue the conversation enough to find out what kept Phil up. “We’re gonna have to hold off on telling our families on our marriage.” He mumbled out and now Dan was sitting up.

“Alright, but why?” His head was heavy but he had to force himself to stay on track with what his brain wanted. Subconsciously he went to rub circles into Phils back. Immediately Phil melted into Dan’s touch, as he did with Phil, and started to relax his muscles.

“I was talking with Martyn on the phone earlier and he sounded so excited about the idea of being married and I almost empathized when I realized that we haven't told anyone and that, by doing so while the wedding and planning are happening, it could take away the family’s excitement from them and we’d steal their limelight. I can’t do that to them! We can’t even mention that we are together now, it’ll be the same result.” Phil slumped over and rested his head on Dan’s shoulder in worry.

Dan could see the wheels spinning almost out of control in Phil’s head and took his slender hand into his own, fingers tracing the silver band that was their little secret while he mulled a few ideas over in his head. “Okay,” he breathed out thoughtfully, “so then we’ll wait until a few weeks after their wedding when things calm down so no one is rushed into yet another wedding.” Phil ran the solution though his brain a few times before sitting back up, “Okay.” He sighed and gently placed a kiss on the curly haired boy’s temple. His cheeks flushed at the simple gesture and Phil couldn't help but always feel a swell in his heart when the patch near his chin got rosy. “Let’s get some rest.” Dan lets himself be pulled into the loving embrace and entangled their legs together, resting his head on Phil’s chest. The rhythmic beating of his heart brought comfort to Dan and he matched their breathing to tug him into the peaceful sleep he desperately longed for since dinner.

\---

“Are you sure you’ve packed everything?” Phil appeared, asking the same question for what seemed like the millionth time. He always had a habit of worrying, whether it was about forgetting something or being late, he always worried. Dan couldn’t help but roll his eyes, it was almost instinct at this point.

“For the last time, yes I'm sure I've got everything packed this time, does Kath know when the plane lands?” Phil gave a quick, firm nod and started to gather the bags to get them in the taxi if they were to ever leave on time. Dan scanned over their room, making sure that he had, in fact, packed everything although he claimed he already did. With a nod of satisfaction he stopped one last time by the bedside table closest to the door and removed his ring for what would be a good two weeks, placing it right next to Phil’s.


	2. Chapter 2

A nudge to his rib was what had woken Dan up from his somewhat peaceful slumber. It was an eight hour flight from London to Miami and he had fallen asleep somewhere between the plane taking off and wherever they were now, really taking a toll on Dan’s mind and causing him to wonder what time it was. Sitting up from sleeping on Phil's shoulder, he ignored the sudden pain that shot through his stiff neck and looked over for an explanation as to why he was abruptly stabbed in his side.

“We're landing soon.” was all he got in response along with a smile. Had he really been sleeping that long? He nodded, glancing around the plane to be sure nobody had been looking their way, before taking Phil’s hand in his and giving it a small, gentle squeeze of reassurance. He promptly dropped his hand again and moved on to look at whatever he could distract himself with on his phone. “So how are we doing this Philly?” He spoke up, not bothering to look to his right.

“Well I assume we act as friends.” He stated plainly as if it was the most obvious thing and nudged Dan with his shoulder, teasing. Despite being married they had never stopped being friends, as sappy as it was they both prided themselves for being able to marry their best friend. Phil smiled and a little twinkle of mischief glimmered in his eye, “You still know how to act like just friends, right Daniel?” Dan rolled his eyes but a smile still escaped through. “Of course I remember, you spoon.” Phil chuckles, to be honest not much had changed with their relationship status, they had always been very flirty and physically affectionate. Dating had just added lazy kisses to their cuddling on the couch and being able to lumber off into the same bed when they inevitably fell asleep together watching Buffy again.

Phil shook off that trail of thought, right, most friends weren’t like them. “We should maybe be less flirty around my family though.” He paused and Dan watched his brow furrow. “Come to think of it we just need to be very careful over all since distant relatives will be coming, and they will asks questions.” He looked back to his husband and saw the concern in his chocolate eyes. “It's just until we can tell everyone ourselves.” He reminded him in a hushed tone and a gentle squeeze of his fingers.

\---

They had walked through multiple corridors, arms and hands brushing against each other, close enough to comfort one another but far enough for it not to look abnormal for the two. Finally, they ended up at the gates and found Phil's parents who were on their toes searching the crowd for the two obviously tall boys. “Mum, dad!” A hand clasped around Dan's automatically and suddenly he was being pulled along to greet the others that had now noticed them. Dan fell in line right beside Phil and got greeting hugs and kisses from his family. Questions of their flight and how they felt were hastily asked as Kath fretted over them in her motherly fashion. Their fingers intertwined together was a natural feeling so it was only when Kath glanced down at their hands did they notice they were still clasped together. Dan saw the look first and dropped Phil’s hand; Phil had followed his mother’s look and chuckled at how Dan had let go like he was burned. “Oh, sorry Danny I didn’t want to lose you in the crowd again like last time.” Dan scoffs, “That was one time at the market and you will never let me live it down, Lester.” Kath and Nigel both laughed at the exchange and Dan mumbling out different topics hoping one might stick so they could get their luggage and get through the airport without any additional embarrassment.

“How’s the tour planning going?” Nigel struck another conversation halfway to the house. They were honestly surprised that they got this far without having to talk about much. Phil looks up from his Twitter feed, “Oh y'know, it's still a work in process, we’re waiting until most things are set in stone before announcing it. But so far it’s going pretty smoothly.” He repeated what he's usually said to his mum on the phone a billion times before. It was almost second nature now for him to repeat things to everyone but he absolutely loved that his family was so involved in whatever he wanted to do.

“And how’s your family doing Dan?” Kath supplies, glancing over her shoulder at the boy that was starting out the window and playing with the hem of his sweater. He had been silent since they left the airport and lost in his thoughts. The brunette snapped his head back to meet Kath’s eyes and smiled, “They are doing well, thank you Kath.” His dimple was on full display and it took all of Phil’s willpower not to kiss it. It was a habit he made of himself, kissing Dan’s dimple. He had done it as long as he could remember because it made Dan blush and he could never pass up an opportunity to make Dan’s cheeks flush. Except for now, he needed to pass up the opportunity to make him blush because they were “just friends” and they weren’t supposed to be that touchy with each other, so he opted for looking out the opposite window instead as his mum and Dan held a conversation about what his family was up to and about Colin, the family dog.

He was brought out of his own imagination that had begun to wander, when he felt a gentle tug at his arm. “Phil, we’re here.” He looked from Dan over at the beach house his parents had rented for the wedding. It looked like every resort commercial he had ever seen, the backyard opening directly to the beach and a gazebo with white flowing curtains enclosing it was just off the porch that had a fire pit and modern outdoor furniture and a hammock. Kath and Nigel were attempting to pull their luggage from the trunk for them so he nudged Dan lightly through the car door so they could grab their own bags and head through the front doors of the welcoming house. Immediately, they were greeted by Martyn and Cornelia. “Dan! Phil!” They were pulled into hugs and congratulated them, respectively.

“Are you excited to be my best man?” Martyn clapped Phil on the back and a collective laugh was heard. “Are you sure you want Mr. ‘two left feet’ Phil?” Dan chuckled and Phil fakes a gasp. “How dare you, Daniel! I’ll have you know that I have yet to trip, unlike somebody here, during any wedding.” and he sent a smirk his way. The rest of the group just laughed, they didn’t understand. He flashed back to when he had, in fact, stumbled over his footing slightly on the way to Phil, He had been so entranced but nervous that his brain only caught up after multiple missteps. Dan couldn’t help but blush and retort back with a weak “Sure Phil, keep telling everybody that.” as he rolled his eyes for the sake of the joke. Phil stuck his tongue out through his teeth when he giggled this time and it was just one of those moments that Dan had to force himself to move on and look elsewhere, otherwise he’d kiss that look off of his stupid face. “But yes, Martyn, I’m very much looking forward to being your best man. I’d be honoured.”

“That’s good to hear, little brother, because we really need to start practicing with the steps and of course you’ll be walking down the aisle with the Maid of honour-” Their talk was interrupted by Kath.

“Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt your little chat, I just wanted to talk to you two for a second,” and with a nod she continues, “We know that you boys like your privacy so we made sure there were enough rooms here for everyone. Two of the spare bedrooms are already made up for you.” Nobody could read each other like they could, only they knew that the other had frozen up at hearing that they wouldn’t be sharing a room as they always did when given the chance.

“Are you sure mum? We’ve shared a room before, we don't mind. You don’t need to go through all of that trouble.” Phil mentions, hoping to get the reaction they wanted.

“Oh no, dear, we have more than enough space for you both, it’s no problem.” She waves them off before leading them upstairs to show that unfortunately, Dan’s room was three doors down from Phil’s. With a quick reminder of “Dinner is ready in an hour so be down by then”, she left them to settle in but instead, they closed the distance between them.

“We’ll be fine.” Phil whispered into Dan’s shoulder first, knowing the younger man could use the slight reassurance. Dan was the first to step back, heading back to his door and dragging his luggage in and closing himself off from the hallway. He could do this, he had slept in a bed by himself before, granted that usually was only if one of them were sick and even then they’d end up cuddling together eventually. He sat on the bed, further motivating himself until he felt well enough to start unzipping his suitcase.

Phil on the other hand, had a different approach to the situation. He decided to distract himself first instead of facing the thoughts creeping up in the back of his mind. Surely, if he didn’t think about it, it could just go away and he’d be okay, right? So he unpacked every little thing he had and then started checking all apps on his phone. Perhaps he shouldn’t of checked everything the moment he was in the car because soon he was left with nothing left to check or do. He finally sat down and the thoughts that were previously creeping around, now kicked the door down and strolled in carelessly. He couldn’t deny the feeling of discomfort from being alone. It would be difficult but he couldn’t give them away, he had to make sure everything was perfect for his brother. No amount of convincing, willed his thoughts away so he did what he thought was best and his feet brought him to the one place he wanted so badly to be. In front of Dan’s door. He found himself tapping lightly at the wood, immediately Dan was in front of him.

“Oh! Has it been an hour already?” He stared off in the distance at the thought of it being an hour, something seemed to be plaguing his mind. “We still have half an hour left, I just thought maybe you’d like some company.” He gave a small smile and Dan returned it with a big dimpled smile, pulling him inside and closing the door behind him. No later than the door closed, they shared a soft, sweet kiss. Both sighed with contempt when they parted. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen each other in months, but they were given a moment alone, who were they if they didn’t indulge in the small time they had together before being called to dinner. And so they moved back towards the bed, Dan’s laptop being placed at the end with some anime playing and both boys curled up into each other. Phil closed his eyes comfortably, fingers running through the chocolatey curls he loved so much. He managed to convince himself to relax, they had already unpacked and they were still technically “getting settled in”, just not in the way his mum had meant. They drifted off into a happy almost-sleep state in each others warmth. But rap of knuckles on the door pulled them back from the brink of dreams with a horrifying yank of fear.

“Dan? Mum told me to come up and get you, dinner’s ready!” Both pairs of eyes snapped open and Dan shot up, his mess of curls bouncing out of place.

“Okay!” He grumbled out through the door, stretching to crack whatever bones had gone stiff. “Phil wake up.” he whispered. Dan was fully awake due to the fear that shot through him as Martyn has called for them “Hey, is Phil in there with you? He’s not in his room and I’ve gotta get him downstairs too.” Martyn once again struck up a short conversation from the other side of the door.

Phil who had just gotten up, glanced quickly between the door and Dan. “Uh..no but I’ll go look for him and let him know.” A confirmation was heard and then Martyn was gone, leaving the two boys to each let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. “You know we could have just let him know we were hanging out, I don't think he’d notice anything.” Phil sighed.

“Right, sorry, I’m just slightly paranoid.” Phil looked anywhere but Dan. How could they have accidentally fallen asleep? “It’s okay, let’s go have dinner.” Dan reassured him, touching his cheek gently. They gave each other one last chaste kiss before leaving Dan’s room and joining the rest of the family.

“Boys! Come, sit, we were just getting started.” Kath gestures to the two vacant chairs next to each other. With Dan to his left they eased into the ongoing conversation, listening to whatever detailed piece the two lovebirds had decided on and where they were planning on going for their honeymoon. The tables quickly turned and Phil soon found himself sitting in the hot seat.

“So Phil, have you been seeing anyone recently?” His mum pried. The water Phil had been taking a sip of was now slightly spilled as he choked at the sudden question. The clattering of silverware had been heard and the attention was now turned to the man next to him who looked up sheepishly from the floor where his fork now resided. “Ah, sorry, you know me, butterfingers and all that.” He emphasized by wiggling his fingers, using his old excuse, and leaned over to pick it up, kicking Phil under the table in the process to get him to start saying something-anything.

“Oh! Um-no, not really. Work and stuff, haven’t gotten around to it.” He scratched the back of his neck, fumbling through his words, never really meeting anyones eyes. He could feel the stares of his family and Dan had yet to come back up from the floor. ‘It doesn’t take that long to grab a fork, Dan’ he sassed his husband in his head, nudging Dan’s calf with his foot to remind him.

“I just wondered because, well, your brother is getting married and I was hoping the next was on his way.” She slipped in the comment before moving on. “What about you Dan? Anyone special in your life?” She smiled.

“Just Phil.” He answered absentmindedly and the table went silent again, everyone’s heads shifted, paying the two more attention. Phil’s neck cracked as he snapped it over to look at the other. Dan had soon realized what he had said because he quickly looked up, “Oh! No, not like that! I’m not dating-we’re not dating.” He was waving his hands frantically at this point. “ I meant that we live together and he’s my best friend, so I’m not like seeing anybody right now.” He stuttered over his words, pouring out excuses and Phil looked back around, smiling.

They needed to get better at the whole lying thing, he reminded himself.

\---

“Goodnight boys, goodnight Cornelia.” Kath had called out, heading to her and Nigel's room for the night. The rest of the evening went by without any other mixups thankfully, mainly because Phil had suggested that they play some board games to distract from any further questioning about he and Dan’s personal lives.

Each had bellowed their goodnights to her and headed back to their respective rooms.Phil had hung back around the doorway, trying to look casual as he waited for Martyn and Cornelia to retire into their room. Unfortunately, they struck up a quick conversation with Dan and he had to turn in for the night so he wouldn’t look any more obvious or awkward. He glanced over Dan who was already looking to him one last time before closing the door behind him and being enveloped in the darkness of the room that was completely foreign to him. It was going to be a very long first night.

\---

Dan just wanted to sleep. All he wanted was to close his eyes and get the rest he deserved after the hell that would be happening for the next week, point already being proven by his lack of sleep. It’s been 2 hours since he had even tried to get into bed and Dan huffs. He was tired, he was still cold from being the only person in bed, and he just wanted to be 3 doors down cuddled into Phil. Resigned, he got out of bed, it was risky but he figured why not try his luck?

Phil on the other hand, was laying in bed, eyes pried open and staring at the ceiling. He didn’t remember the last time he slept on his own. He had gotten quite used to the other man snoring soundly next to him and the silence in the room would eventually drive him to madness. He had been correct in his assumption that this night would last forever as far as he was concerned and he wasn't sure he’d be able to handle the next day without at least a few hours of sleep. A light knock on his bedroom door pulls him from his thoughts as he furrows his brows and moves to the door, opening it carefully. Who was at his door at such a late hour? The look quickly disappears into relief when he looks to see a messy haired Dan gazing down to the floor, not daring to look up at the man that he had thought was asleep prior. “Sorry, I really tried but I couldn’t sleep. Turns out not sleeping alone for many years makes it hard.” he mumbled out an excuse for being a terrible husband and waking Phil up. He enveloped Dan in a hug and pulled him inside as he closed the door shut quietly behind him. “I missed you too.” He murmurs into Dan's tousled curls.

Dan hums in response, he wasn't usually like this but the separation seemed to really get to him already. “Let’s go to bed, looks like we could both use some rest.” Phil tugs him toward the bed and Dan slips in and his arms immediately go around Phil once he's under as well. “I’m sorry for waking you.” Dan mumbles into the others chest. “I wasn’t asleep, couldn't actually.” Phil commented. “Not sleeping alone for many years, makes it hard.” He quotes the younger mans words back to him. Dan chuckles, “We’re never gonna pull this off, look at us.”

“We’ll be fine.” Phil breathes out once again and the circles he was making into Dan’s hip falter, already feeling more content and tired. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


	3. Chapter 3

Phil was the first to wake up to tickling on his nose. He opened his eyes to find a familiar mop of brown hair in his face. It wasn’t a surprise, he learned early on that Dan moved about in his sleep. This morning, it seemed, he decided to lay mostly on Phil. His nose pressed to Phil’s neck and both legs intertwined with the raven haired man. He nuzzled back into his husband's hair, the fresh mint of Dan's shampoo filling his nostrils. He had been cycling through a few different ones before settling in his current favorite: mint, rosemary, and pine.

 

“Phil, honey? Are you up?” A knock startled him and the adrenaline rushed through him as he hastily rolled Dan off of him. He could say that Dan had a nightmare or that they ended up watching a movie last night and fell asleep, right? In the midst of panicking, he may have shoved Dan harder than intended, causing the still sleeping boy to fall to the ground, landing with a thump that practically shook the house. Before Phil had a chance to worry, Kath entered swiftly. “Phil, are you alright?!” He twisted his body to where Dan had been, off to the bedside opposite of the door, catching a glance of a limb before he disappeared under the bed.

 

“Yeah I just dropped my book, sorry.” He points where he had just looked from, earning a squint from Kath in response. He heard a snicker from under his legs and had to cover up by forcing himself to laugh and kick the bed frame. You'd think they would have learned the first time from Martyn, but here they were, hiding because they apparently couldn’t spend a night alone.

 

“It sounded a lot heavier than a book-” Phil didn’t give her a chance to finish the thought before he interrupted. “Why did you call me earlier, mum?” He brought the conversation back. She glanced at him strangely before realization hit her and she went back to her previous conversation that seemed to drag on forever for some reason; maybe it was just the fact that he knew his husband was squeezed tightly under the bed that didn’t even have enough room to hide his suitcase and if one wrong move was made they would be found out.

 

Said man was indeed squished under the bed and every  _ 100 Ways to Die _ episode he had ever seen told him that he would be stuck and perish there or even worse it could take a  _ Final Destination _ route and the bed would collapse killing him. His spiral ended quickly though when a particularly large dust bunny krept toward him as his breathing had increased and it grossed him out more than anything, he needed to tell Phil to clean under the bed later, all the clumps of unknown particles and the thin layer of dust was irritating to his eyes and tickled his nose. He had been trying to quietly contain his sniffles as to not get caught. His attention was drawn back to the conversation when he heard his name and held his breath staring at Kath’s slippers, the Dil ones they had gifted her.

 

“Oh, I was also wondering if you knew where Dan was, I wanted to see if he’d like to assist me with the shopping while you were out practicing for the wedding but his door was open and he was gone.”

 

Dan mentally scolded himself,  _ he forgot to close the door behind him in his sleepy haze _ ! He prayed that Phil had a good excuse for him, keeping a reminder to himself that he should thank him later if he did, in fact, save his ass.

 

“Uh- right! Dan has been getting up early to…” Phil paused for a moment. What do people even do in the morning? “...jog!” He nodded and smiled enthusiastically, proud for his fast thinking also hoping it was convincing to his mother who had never bought into any of his lies before.  “Yeah, he’s been trying to exercise now. Crazy, right?” 

 

If Dan could he would slam his forehead into the floor that his cheek was pressed against but would just have to make due with rolling his eyes. Nope, scratch that, he would scold Phil later for making up such a terrible lie. Him? Exercising? Never. 

 

“Oh! Good for him!” She responded back with enthusiasm for the boy. Kath was too precious, Dan concluded. He couldn't help but snicker at how lovely she was for just believing what Phil had come up with. Unfortunately, the dust bunny that had been creeping up on him before decided to attack and fly right into his nose, causing him to sneeze.

 

Phil was lucky that his mum had looked behind her to gaze at his brothers door as he emerged with Cornelia for the morning when Dan had sneezed or else their cover would be blown. He practically shoved his hand into his nose when she whipped her head back around. “Sorry, weather’s changing.” He sniffed a few times to sell the act..

 

“You and Dan should really start to look for a home further away from the city, you’ve gotten more allergies since.” She starts to mumble the second bit more to herself than him before looking back up, “Alright dear, give him a call then and let him know that breakfast will be ready soon.” And with that, she left, closing the door behind her.

 

“You had to sneeze?” Phil couldn’t help but to laugh, getting up and moving toward the opposite side to watch Dan who was struggling to quickly get back out from underneath the bed. Shoving himself under in fear of being caught with a big secret was one thing but trying to claw his way out from under the dusty hell box was completely different. Phil had to help pull him out by his wrists and when he did Dan was wrinkling his face and huffing dramatically, still trying to rid himself of the last of the specs that plagued him for the ten minutes that he was trapped.

 

“I went jogging? Really?” He retorted back but was quickly consumed with giggles. “Listen, what else was I going to tell her?! It’s your fault that you left your door open anyways.” The older of the two had stated and pulled Dan into a hug after dusting him off. “You’ll just have to be a jogger until we leave.” He reasoned into the others shoulder.

 

“Oh god, no. I will  _ not  _ be running, Lester.” He pushes Phil away lightly and falls back onto the bed. 

 

“You are now,  _ Lester _ .” Phil moved to open the curtains to the bedroom window, looking out to see a sunny bright day.

 

“Who said I took your last name?” He sat up from the bed, quirking an eyebrow at his best friend. He saw the other turn with a glint in his eyes and suddenly, Phil was pushing him back onto his bed, hovering over him.

 

“Legal documents, dear.” Phil’s voice dropped into the low husky sound that he only used in their intimate moments like this. Dan was met with soft slow kiss, and reciprocated by pulling Phil further into him by his shirt, one hand traveling to brush his fingers into the others’ hair. Phil’s hands slipped under the shirt Dan had worn to bed and gripped onto Dan’s hips, causing warmth to spread throughout his body. Phil pulled away and pressed his forehead into Dan’s, “Good morning, by the way,” before backing from the bed once again, leaving Dan sighing at the lack of contact. He traveled over to one of the drawers and pick out his burgundy button up floral shirt and black jeans.

 

“Whatever.” Dan said from behind him but he smirked knowing the boy was blushing with no threat to his words. “Good morning.” 

 

Once his mind had stopped reeling from the kiss and all of the action happening way too early in the morning for his liking he changed the subject, “Phil” He whined, “How am I supposed to get clothes and magically show up outside, you spoon.” Phil thought it over before mumbling for the younger boy to stay where he was, and opening the door to glance out the hall. The coast was clear and he murmured that he’d be back. He came back within a few minutes with the an outfit that could be viewed as workout clothes if you squinted hard enough.

 

“It’s the best you have, put them on.” He simply instructs and Dan wanted to refuse and slip back into bed, tugging the other along with him but by the look on Phil’s face, he knew there was no use fighting, he could only oblige with whatever crazy plan his partner had. He tossed off the black star wars pajama pants and grey oversized tshirt he decided to include for decency around the Lesters and put on the black track pants he had meant to just lounge around in, a black t-shirt, then the black converse he never had the heart to throw out. He slipped the other shoe on finally and looked at Phil, expecting the next move in his plan. Phil looked out the window quickly before sliding it open and gesturing him over. “What?” Dan glanced out the window figuring he’d see something that was useful.

 

“Climb out of the window.” Phil stated. Dan snapped his head up, looking up at him as if he were crazy. “Excuse me?” 

 

“Climb out. There’s vines, just grab it and drop down, you’ll be fine.”  He leaned in, kissing Dan on his temple before putting a hand on the small of his back and gently nudging him forward.

 

“Phil, I swear to god, I will divorce you if you make me climb out of your window.” He gripped onto Phil’s shirt tighter, his knuckles going white. “No you won’t.” Phil stated simply.

 

A knock on the door, froze both parties. “Phil, who are you talking to?” Martyn called out and Phil had to think on his feet.

 

“I’m just talking to Dan on the phone, he says he’s on his way back.” He shouted through the door and then proceeded to turn back and start pushing Dan through the window frame causing the other to grumble in compliance. “I’m going, I'm going, relax.”

 

How Dan managed to get down to the first floor without at least breaking a limb? He’ll never know. Maybe, it had been because he’s a lanky man, but he landed safely and took off up the street as planned.

 

Remind him to never indulge in his late night thoughts, they seemed to get him into difficult situations in the morning. 

 

After a few minutes of loitering on a street corner out of sight he decided to leisurely stroll back to the house and soon found himself on the front steps once more. Ringing the doorbell, he waited for somebody to let him in so he could sit back down and hopefully be undisturbed for the rest of the day. Phil had opened the door for him but instead of being greeted with a lovely ‘Hello’ or even a cheeky kiss that they’d pretend never happened a few minutes later when they were with the others, he was greeted with Phil flicking water into his face.

 

“Phil!” He began to whine at him when the other had interrupted him, thrusting an open bottle of water into his chest and resulting in the front of Dan’s shirt becoming soaked.

 

“Dan! I figured you’d be thirsty after your run, here.” The look in the other’s eyes told him to shut up, so he did.

 

“Must’ve been a vigorous run, you’re drenched.” Dan halted where he was, halfway to the kitchen. Did he seriously spray him in the face with water to make it look as if he were sweating? “Anyways, mum says breakfast is just about ready, so go shower and meet us down for breakfast.” He practically shoved him upstairs. Why is he being manhandled today?!

 

Back downstairs, Phil had finally been able to calm his erratically beating heart. They had been able to successfully lie today, but that didn’t mean they were done yet. They still had to lie for the next two weeks and it was already becoming a _very_. Long. Day. He turned the corner to spot that yes, in fact, Martyn and Cornelia were in the lounge and could hear their entire conversation.

 

His brother waved him closer, pausing his quiet conversation with Cornelia. “Hey Phil, after breakfast we should get started on the wedding ceremony stuff.” Martyn explained further that it wasn’t much he was supposed to do but it still needed to be ran through a few times prior to the actual event. Phil nodded and maneuvered the thumb and middle finger of his right hand over to mess with the ring on his left hand as a focussing method, another habit he had picked up in the past two years that he was married for. The absence of said ring put him into reality of what he was doing and he attempted to pass it off as cracking and messing with his fingers in hopes that they hadn’t noticed. Fortunately for him, it seemed luck was on his side that day and he had 

gotten away with it.

 

\---

 

When Dan had finally finished his shower, he joined the rest just in time. They were already eating, but by the looks of it, they had barely started. There was one spot left open waiting beside Phil as per usual. He situated himself and joined in on the current conversation easily; They were his family after all. Although him and Phil weren’t an item as far as anyone else in this house knew, they were still his in-laws, not to mention he loves them as if they were his own parents. He had been accepted so easily into this loving home right from the start. Since the first time he had met the Lester’s they always had welcomed him with open arms. Dan always had a special place in his heart for Kath and vice versa as she often liked to remind him. A wave of guilt washed over Dan as he remembered the small yet impactful secret that they were keeping. Why hadn’t they just traveled out here to tell her when they got engaged? Just one day out of their busy lives and they wouldn’t be in this mess.

 

Phil watched as the others’ adam’s apple bobbed repeatedly; Dan was starting to become emotionally compromised and Phil could tell. He wasn’t quite sure as to why, considering nobody at the table had said anything to possibly cause a downward spiral. Nonetheless, something was wrong and he was going to be there and comfort his best friend first. Dan was more important to him than paying any mind to the current conversation.

 

Slipping his left hand under the table and taking Dan’s right hand that was resting on his lap, he rubbed circles on the back of his hand; he could already sense the others’ tense body relax. Phil glanced around, catching the eye of Cornelia who had been quietly watching their exchanges. He didn’t miss the stare she made at what was probably an odd movement of their arms but figured she wasn’t a liability to their plan and if so, she’d be rational and talk to them before mentioning anything. So he changed the subject onto today’s agenda, hoping to get the day going.

 

\---

 

Phil had left an hour prior with a quick peck from Dan when he had popped in to say his goodbye’s, mentioning somewhere in between that they’d get a movie night when he returned. Kath had stopped by Dan’s room and brought up that She and Cornelia would be stopping for groceries for the other relatives that were coming and invited him along seeing as they would be going shopping first and thought it’d be great to bond, so he had been out with them ever since then. 

 

Dan was having trouble keeping up with the conversation at hand, his mind off thinking about what movies his and Phil’s movie night would include.

 

“Penny for your thoughts.” Cornelia speaks up when they stepped out of yet another shop.

 

“Hm? Just thinking about life, the universe, my purpose, you know, the usual.” He shrugged with a little smile and made half an attempt at laughing.

 

“Yeah? Any plans for the near future?” She continued the conversation as they walked through town, window shopping.

 

“Other than tour? I mean Phil and I have been looking at a few houses for the next year after our new lease is up. Of course we’re just looking so nothing is set in stone but it’ll mean we no longer have to pay rent and we can finally get a dog.” He smiles fondly, an image of a him sitting out on the back porch on a sunny day as he watches Phil roll around on the grass with their dog- probably a corgi knowing Phil’s persuasive skills- hot on his tail. He can already hear the barking and giggles as Phil gets pounced on by the dog. What would their dog be named? Hopefully not Susan..

 

“Really? A house? Phil mentioned a house last year but nothing else came from it. Do you both feel you’re ready to put in the years for that commitment?” Kath chimes in when they were stopped at a stoplight, waiting to move on now that she seemed to take a liking to a certain shop across the way.

 

Dan found himself struggling. On one hand he had to be careful of what he said around the girls, and on the other hand, he couldn’t lie to them, they’ve never gave him any reason to. “Well yeah, it’s not gonna be until after tour so we’ll definitely have all the time in the world,” He pauses to chuckle, “but it’s not like we’re talking about kids or anything..” He rambled on but quickly regretted it as soon as the words slipped from his mouth, Kath’s steps had faltered before returning to her previous pace. ‘Oh god, he said the wrong thing, didn’t he? Had he given them away?’ Panic only began to settle in when she guided them into what looked like a sports shop.

 

“What size are you, dear?” Kath began, pausing the subject knowing the boy well enough to know he would need a second to recollect his thoughts on his blunder. The question caught Dan off guard. If he had screwed up, neither one made any further comments on it and for that, he was grateful. “Size 11, why?” She had been looking at an incredibly nice pair of running shoes and it dawned on him as to why.

 

“Oh Kath, you don’t need to do that.” He rushed to deny having her spend any money on him but she had insisted, claiming that she had heard news on his interest in running and wanted to give him something special. They ended up buying an entire outfit.

 

He and Phil would have to buy her something special for her birthday, he concluded.

 

As they were leaving the shop and Kath was handing him the bag of new athletic apparel she smiled up at him and continued their conversation from the road. “So have you talked about kids, one day, I mean.” His eyes widened and he was silent for a second. Kath backtracked when she had realized what it implied, giggling shyly at herself. “Oh I’m sorry, dear! Not like that of course!”

 

Dan let out a choked chuckle to ease the situation. “No no, it was just one of those late night conversations. I think Phil would be a good dad- when he wants to start his family, of course.” He attempted to dance awkwardly around the subject.

 

It was true, they had talked about kids, one particularly late night when they were watching a series on Netflix. It had been a strange topic for Phil when Dan asked about it that night, just out of the blue. In reality, it had been something on Dan’s mind for a few days prior.

 

“What about you? Do you want kids someday?” Cornelia gave an encouraging smile with her question. He had wanted kids, especially when he’d be raising them with Phil. He took a moment for himself briefly, would they end up adopting or would they have a surrogate? The previous image of them with the dog came back but this time it had shifted and he could now see two little ones squealing just behind Phil, as Dan sat in the shade that the porch provided, bouncing their youngest lightly in his lap, fondly murmuring about the man in front of them that was being tackled by their children and dog as their baby babbled back and their fat little hands would grab at the air in the direction of the family in front of them.  _ "Yeah, that's your daddy! Papa loves him very much and I know you will too,dear.” _

 

He shook the thought from his head, now wasn’t the time to be thinking of that. He drowned out the voice in the back of his mind assuring him that it would be someday soon, to focus on the conversation at hand. “Yeah, kids would be nice one day.” He smiled at the blue eyed baby with giggles that sounded like bells ringing, that flashed into his mind. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that though, since you are the one getting married after all.” He nudged the red head with a smile that proudly displayed his dimple.

 

“Well, you could but kids aren’t really in the plan.” She explained, as they head back for the car, one of three that they’ve rented for their time in Florida. He nodded in understanding. 

 

They had moved the topic back on to the wedding for the drive to the market and most of the way home, and Dan was grateful for the shift in conversation. Most of it could be moved along with simple nods and short replies whilst he was lost in the spiral of his future. This time though, it was a positive spiral and he couldn't wait until that day in the garden came.

 

He, of course, helped bring in the shopping once they arrived and thanked Kath once again for the new outfit - along with a few other articles of clothing that she all but insisted on spoiling him with, saying he was her third baby and she was supposed to spoil him.

 

He stopped at the staircase briefly when someone tapped him on the shoulder

 

“By the way, I think both of you would be good parents.” Cornelia gives him a brief smile before heading up the stairs herself.

 

\---

 

“How was the shopping.”  Phil mumbled into Dan’s shoulder blade. It had been a long day- who knew practicing for a wedding would be so time consuming? His hadn’t-  and all he wanted to do since he left the house was to come back and cuddle into the taller man’s embrace whilst they watched Pacific Rim. So he had definitely been grateful to find Dan waiting in his room with a bowl of fresh buttery popcorn on the bed. He was directed to take a shower in the ensuite that the room provided, and once he did, he settled behind the brunette, tugging him further into his chest.

 

“Was good. They asked about our plans, I think I almost gave us away.” Dan murmured back. This brought Phils attention back to the present. “What?” He sat up slightly and glanced down at the younger man.

 

“Your mom asked about our plans and I mentioned a house because I thought you already did and then we talked about..other things. I dug myself in a deeper hole and I thought that I might have given us away, but I didn’t and we’re fine, they know nothing.” Dan waved him back down and although still unsure what he said was the truth and the rush of words was in a slightly panicked tone but he needed to convince himself in some way that they were still ok. Phil laid back and Dan pushed himself back into the warmth of his husband as the tv lit up and the sound of Jaegers and Kaiju filled the room and the room became darker as the night drew on. 

 

\---

 

“Nigel,” Kath had spoken up from her side of the bed to her husband that had been readying himself for bed. She had been reading a recent favorite book of hers but tonight something had been plaguing her mind, “Do you think they are going to tell us about them soon?” She dogeared the page to designate her place and set the book down as Nigel joined her in bed.

 

“I’m not sure dear, we just have to wait until they comfortable enough to tell us.” This resulted in a sigh from Kath, she knew what he said rang true. She could only hope that her boys would feel comfortable enough one day soon, to tell her of their relationship. She only wanted her boys to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry, I know I slacked on this chapter update for a hot second but trust me I have no excuses. Anywho, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi..I'm so sorry! Don't take any excuses from me but I've had hell this past few weeks. I won't go into it but I didn't intend on missing the last few uploads.
> 
> Also Please let me know what you think and if I've perhaps written something wrong, my beta has been really busy as well (Which is perfectly fine!) so this chapter wasn't beta'd. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A week. It’s been a week since they’ve arrived in Florida for the wedding and so far, Dan would say that they’ve been pretty successful in hiding their relationship. Sure, there had been a few slip ups in casual conversation about each other or their physical contact could have been contained better. For the most part, though, they were able to sneak around Phil’s family to get to each other.

 

They had somehow fallen into a routine since and it was a good system: Phil would wake up to Dan getting up at around 8 or 9 in the morning to sneak out from his room and, yes, actually jog (he felt he had to since Kath so graciously bought him an outfit for it), he’d come back to the house eventually to meet Phil who would let him inside - with a cheeky kiss every time might he add -, Dan would end up grabbing an outfit from his room and sneaking back to Phil’s room to shower, and finally, he joins the rest for brunch as most usually got up at around 10 or so.

 

This morning was no different.

 

Phil met Dan at the door, wearing his joggers and still yawning as he slept in a little longer that morning. He kissed Dan, as per usual, and he’d usher him upstairs and move towards the kitchen.

 

His family had eaten quite early that morning, claiming they would be working on a few things around the house to prepare for the rest of the family to come in feeling welcomed, so they had to fend for themselves for the afternoon. 

 

Correction: this morning was slightly different.

 

He started off warming up the coffee that his mum purposely left behind for when he had woken up - he’d thank her later - and start the kettle for Dan who’d want tea.

 

The sound of of the shower turning off prompted him to move for the bowls to start their cereal, stopping by the toaster to pop in the bread for the toast dan would inevitably want with marmalade later. He set the bowls down and poured Lucky Charms, a cereal that was bought previously for the kids who were arriving later that same day, but he loved the little marshmallows. A pair of arms came from behind and wrapped around his waist, moving to his torso soon after.

 

“Hi.” Dan curled himself around the shorter man, hunching his shoulders to shorten himself enough to be able rest his head in between Phil’s shoulderblades - something he liked to do often when they were at home.  

 

“Hello.” he hummed back. The bread popped up from the toaster with a ready ding and Phil leaned over to transfer them over to the awaiting plate and began spreading the strawberry marmalade on both, not once attempting to disturb Dan.

 

Dan only pulled back when he had heard Kath from down the hall calling for a family meeting. He had moved over to the cabinets to grab two mugs when Kath walked in followed by the rest of the residents in the house.

 

“Dan, Phil, when you’re done would you mind joining us?”

 

The room was rendered speechless as they all watched both boys dance around each other in sync to hurry their process. Dan had given each cup a little milk and dropped in his tea before he picked both up and shimmied to the right of Phil while Phil coincidentally slid to the left to pour the milk that Dan had left out for him, into their bowls. Dan then dropped two sugars into Phil’s coffee before meeting in the middle for Dan to set Phil’s cup on the counter and take his cereal from the other. Phil balanced the plate of toast on top of his bowl before grabbing his coffee and joining Dan again, who was waiting on him, before they both finally sat at the table with the others.

 

“..Okay? Well now that everyone’s here, I wanted to talk. The rest of our family joining us today, so we will be having a barbeque in the evening to welcome them.” Kath announces to the group and they agree to be their pleasant Lester selves.

 

Dan suddenly leaned forward to grab Phil’s cup, catching everyone but Phil’s attention.

They all looked at in amazement to see Dan lift it before Phil mindlessly reaches for both toasts, never looking up from his Phone. Evading any spilt coffee incidence, Dan set it back in its original place - placing a napkin underneath - and took the slice that was being offered to him.

 

“Do you guys always do that?” Martyn glances between the two that finally looked at the others.

 

“What do you mean?” Phil asks, moving again for his cup, knocking his hand a little too harshly and causing some to spill over, only to be quickly absorbed into the napkin placed there only moments earlier.

 

“I’ve never seen anyone that well in sync. Not even Kath and Nigel.” Cornelia cheekily smiles and Dan can't help but blush when he noticed they had, in fact, stumbled back into their previous routine as if they were home.

 

“Yeah, why don't you do that for me, honey?” Nigel chuckles and Kath gives him a fond look in response.

 

“Because I have a little more faith in you to not spill your coffee like Phil would.”

 

“Hey! I’ll have you all know, I haven't dropped or spilt anything in  _ years _ .” Phil holds himself with pride.

 

“Yeah, I wonder why you haven’t.” Kath smirks at her son and glances at the curly haired boy who was holding back a smile.

 

“She’s right.” Dan quietly informs him and Phil fakes a gasp, placing a hand over his heart.

 

“I can't  _ believe _ , my own friend, would betray me for my family. I've been nothing but loyal to you, and what do you do? Side with my family.”  Phil over dramaticized causing Dan to giggle at his dork of a husband.

 

“Alright, alright, back to the topic boys - there's not much left, I promise. I wanted to inform you all that I have all of the rooms are ready for them so meeting’s over. Let’s let them eat in peace,” she addresses Nigel, Martyn, and Cornelia and then turns back to include both boys as well, “but I want the rest of this house in tip top shape for when the first taxi arrives, got it?” Everyone signals their confirmation and they start to leave when she chimes in again. “Also remember, best behavior, We’re Lesters.” Another confirmation sounds from each of them when Kath turns once again to face Dan.

 

“You too, Dan, You’re a Lester too.” Both Dan and Phil froze. What? Had they heard her correctly? They looked at each other, who would be the one to ask? If she knew, one of them would have to take the bullet. They seemed to have a silent conversation and ended up deciding Phil would take the bait.

 

“What?” Is all he managed to think of. He reasoned with himself that if she knew they were married, there was no reason in trying to act stupid.

 

“Well he is, we’ve known him for long enough.” Martyn answered for their mum and she nodded in agreeance. “He’s like the younger brother I never had.” Dan laughed, leaning back in his chair while Phil, of course, pouted.

 

“Don't worry Philly, that just means we’re family.” He teased poking Phil in the side.

 

\---

 

Dan leaned against the counter watching relatives greet each other and share embraces since some hadn’t seen each other in years. He bit his lip feeling like an outsider. None of them knew he was now family even though some recognized him from earlier family gatherings Phil had brought him to and greeted him like he was anyway. Phil emerged from the frenzy and slumped against the counter beside him looking worn out. Dan had seen him be hugged and squeezed by at least three short stocky aunts who looked like they were instead trying to pop the poor man. He patted his husbands shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile. Suddenly from the entry a booming voice shouted followed by a wheezing laugh and Phil’s head snapped toward the sound along with nearly every other Lester in the room. “Was that-” Phil started when suddenly Kath whipped around the corner and grabbed both boys by their arms and dragged them into the formal dining room.

 

“Terribly sorry to inconvenience you boys but I’m going to need to kick one of you out of your rooms.” She smiled but both men could see the panic behind her sweet facade. “What is wrong, mum?” Phil questions and tries to look into the kitchen where the comotion had moved to following Kath. She waved her hand trying to pretend it was nothing. “Oh we just had someone show up we didn’t expect so we need another room, honey. It’s ok if you boys share a room, right? I’ll bring in a cot or something for one of you so you don’t have to be inconvenienced too much.” She looked between them expectantly.

 

Dan looked at Phil quickly before going back to Kath. This was too good to be true, he wouldn't have to sneak around anymore! He shrugged to try and make it look nonchalant, “I can offer up my room, I just need to move my stuff.” Dan smiled at her, he was doing this to be a good family friend, totally not to sleep with his husband. Not at all. 

 

Phil looked at Dan then his mum still reeling from being yanked from the kitchen. “Erm, yeah that’s fine with me too. But mum what is going on?” Kath clapped her hands together. “Splendid! I will let Uncle Teagan know!” She smiled at the boys. Phil’s brow furrowed and stared at her incredulously. “Uncle Teagan? He is back from the Himalayas?”

Kath didn’t falter. “Apparently!”

“When did this happen?”

“No clue, dear. Haven’t heard from him in years.”

“But he is here now.”

“Yep! We didn’t even invite him!”

 

Dan watched the exchange and hesitantly interrupted Kath’s cheery tone that was obviously covering up her own confusion and Phil who was obviously more than a little confused by the entire thing. “Im sorry, but who is Uncle Teagan?” Phil had always been sure to fill him in on his family and told him all sorts of stories but he had never heard of this ‘Uncle Teagan’. Phil shook his head slightly and pushed his hair back back collecting his thoughts making the fringe transform into the quiff he wore it in sometimes when they were home and off camera. “My Uncle Teagan likes to travel and disappeared to the Himalayas almost ten years ago and we haven’t heard back from him so we all just assumed he dropped off the face of the planet.” Dan frowned, “You weren’t worried?” Kath answered this time. “My brother has always been a weird guy so it is not very surprising for him to stop contacting us. How he found out about the wedding, I have not an idea but all that matters is that he is here now!” She chirps and starts to go back to the kitchen to let the estranged man know where his arrangements were.

 

Phil let out a deep breath and followed his mother leaving Dan to hesitantly trail behind to face the mystery uncle who was still making a scene. He was not at all prepared for what waited him. 

 

By the island of the kitchen surrounded by various other aunts and uncles was a man who had on a hiking pack and looked like the very idea of a bohemian man. A thick bead necklace was around his tan neck and a long, thick brown beard covered his face that was also braided with beads and colorful string matching the warm brown hair on his head that was short and stuck up in different directions. His eyes were a bright blue like Phil’s but lacked the golden flecks Dan liked to watch in the light, and they wrinkled in the same way when he smiled. Bright patterns embroidered a creme cotton shirt he wore and had rolled up the sleeves to show more tan skin that matched his equally bright patterned pants which, Dan did have to admit, looked comfortable but much too colorful for his taste.

 

The only conclusion Dan could come to is this man looked nothing like the Lesters. Yet when his eyes landed on Phil he swung his arms open and laughed. “Philip!” Uncle Teagan nearly shouted and pulled the lanky pale man into his arms. He was shorter than Phil but only by a little and his presence filled the entire room. Phil smiled shyly, “Uncle Teagan, it’s so good to see you again how has the Himalayas been?” The other let out another booming laugh. “It’s been great you need to go! God you have gotten big! You were only this big last I remember!” He gestured to about shoulder level before clapping a hand on Phil’s back with pride. He looked over then at Dan who had been watching from the doorway the entire time. There was a blank stare and silence for a moment while he tried to recognize him but ultimately coming up blank. Thankfully for both of them, Phil stepped in. “Uncle Teagan, this is my best friend and business partner, Daniel Howell.” Dan snapped out of his awkward flustered state and pulled on his persona that came with the introduction, putting on his charming smile and extended his hand for the man to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kath scoffed and it made Dan flinch just slightly. “Oh Phil, you don’t need to be so formal! Dan is practically family, Teagan. He has been friends with Phil for almost a decade!” There are quiet murmurs of agreeance around the room from family that has met him before. Uncle Teagan looked at Kath then to Phil and finally to Dan who swallowed bashfully. He took Dan’s hand and shook it with a smile that reached his eyes but Dan still felt like the man was staring into his soul. “Well nice to meet you then, Dan! I guess you can call me Uncle Teagan as well!” He chirped much like Kath before yanking the unsuspecting boy into a hug that squeezed and picked him up in the same manner Phil’s aunts had done. Dan yelped then chuckled as he was put back down along with the rest of the family. 

 

Kath patted her brother’s shoulder, “I’ll show you your room in a little bit I just need to get it ready for you.” Dan took this as his cue to go upstairs and begin to clean out his room and migrate to Phil’s, which did not take any time at all since he had slowly been moving his things there anyway. He was just sliding his suitcase against the wall when Phil joined him. “Sorry about that, I know he is a lot.” Dan smiled and shook his head, “He is quite the personality, but I feel like he is looking right through me...like he can read my mind or something.” He shudders. 

 

“Yeah he’s quite strange, but you’ll get used to it.” Phil brought his hand up to Dan’s waist and he responded, bringing a hand up to grasp the nape Phils neck.

 

“On the bright side, we don’t have to sneak around anymore.” Phil stated with a lopsided grin and Dan would have responded if someone hadn’t of knocked.

 

“Dan? Honey, I don’t mean to disturb you, but are you all settled? I should start preparing Teagan’s room soon.” Kath shouted through the door and both both shared a quick glance between the door and themselves before Dan put distance between them and strode over to open the door, greeting Kath who was waiting patiently on the other side. “Yes Kath I’ve got everything moved, thank you.” He gave her one of his famous grins and she returned it with a soft one.

 

“Thank you dear, you’ve been an angel. I’ll be sure to bring up a spare cot for you later. For now, would both of you mind heading downstairs and assisting Nigel in setting up for dinner, and then maybe helping with the cooking?” She mentioned before leaving and Dan closed the door after her, turning to face Phil.

 

“Maybe we should still be wary.”

 

\---

 

Being coddled by the few aunt's that hung around the kitchen island while he helped make various desserts that would be saved for later that night when the bonfire was lit and the stars were dancing around the night sky, was not what Dan had in mind for the evening but it sure beat Phil's job. He had been pulled by Cornelia into the forced labor of collecting wood for the firepit and the heavy lifting, so Dan wasn’t going to whine about his situation. Luckily, he had gotten out of most conversations with a shrug or a polite smile.

 

“So Daniel,” He cringed at the of his full name, “I see you’ve let your hair grow curly, thought you were set on straightening it forever?” One of Phil’s cousins pointed out. He had been adamant on straightening it forever but at some point earlier this year, his opinion on it started to change. 

 

“Yeah, became a hassle most of the time so I just left it curly. I’ve taken a liking to it now, of course, and Phil likes it as well so I just kinda..” He trailed off handing a cherry pie over to one of Phil’s uncles to his left. “Oh, so Phil likes it then, yeah? That’s good.” He mentally slapped himself, he’d have to be more careful of what he said if he wanted to even survive the night, apparently.

 

Luckily, he started working on the strawberry one when Phil had come in and saw right through his calm facade. “Could you help me bring these out, Dan?” He gestured to the table where they had begun to set the remaining desserts and he nodded frantically, handing the pie over to another one of Phil’s aunts.

 

Needless to say, he’d be staying close to Phil tonight..

 

\---

 

“Really? Another tour? How incredible!” The group around Dan rambled with the two. It was like being on a gameshow with this family - not that he minded, of course. It was always a new experience being with the Lester’s and something always managed to surprise him, this time being an uncle that he never knew about. Speaking of which, he kept feeling like - what was his name? Tommy? Temmie? Teagan! - had been burning a hole into the side of his head from across the yard since dinner had started. 

 

“Phil dear, how come you you didn’t bring someone along for the wedding?” Aunt Mae had asked Phil, bringing Dan’s attention back to the current place. What does she mean? Phil brought him along. Phil face contorted to match how Dan had felt and he voiced his confusion.

 

“Oh you know what I meant, silly! I was wondering why you haven't brought your girlfriend around to meet us!” Now They were both  _ very _ confused, what girlfriend?

 

“Aunt Mae, I don’t have a girlfriend..” He mumbled out, glancing  around to the others that were gathered around in their own conversations.

 

“No need to be shy, honey! It’s just family here, you shouldn’t feel obligated to lie.” Her laugh was genuine but it only sounded mocking to Phil. He had never liked it when people assumed he had a secret relationship..well he did but that’s not what he meant.

 

“I'm not lying, I don’t have a girlfriend. I’ve brought Dan with me.” He crossed his arms. He was usually a very patient man but Mae always liked pushing his buttons and he was not going to have it this time. To say that everyone around them turned their focus on them was an exaggeration but it felt like it once they had started pelleting answers back and forth.

 

“Don’t you want you want to get married one day to a pretty wife and have a few kids?” It felt as if he were challenged.

 

Dan couldn’t tell when a good time to interrupt would be. If he interrupted at a bad time, Phil could very well, potentially snap at him and being on the receiving end of Phil’s anger, on the rare times that he was upset, was not something anyone would look forward to. He stood in shock when he actually caught sight of Phil’s persona dropping to change into the one only he knew about when they were alone.

 

He ended up intervening when Phil  _ physically  _ rolled his eyes at his aunt. Dan knew it was serious then, Phil had the utmost respect for his family. “Phil.” His mother called from behind them. Dan had a firm grip on Phil’s bicep in case he wanted to do anything rash, not that he ever had before, but Dan had also never seen Phil react so harshly to a few comments.

 

“Why don’t you take a walk?” Kath ushered him back from the group but he stood his ground. “Now, Philip.” She warned and that’s when he finally snapped his eyes away from his confused looking aunt. “I’m fine.” He muttered and leaned into Dan.   
  


“I’m not asking you, I’m telling you, go take a walk.” She shooed him from the backyard and he shuffled through the crowd of his family and through the house to get through the front door, Dan followed close behind but lost him in the kitchen. He sighed, he knew the best option was to let him go and cool off, though he secretly hoped Phil would want to take him with him for support when he felt bad.

 

A presence came up from next him and he found himself in a conversation with the mysterious uncle from before.

 

“Dan, right?” He leant back into the counter and casually took sips from his cup. Dan nodded to confirm that he was, indeed, correct. “So what pushed his buttons? Was it old Mae out there?” He struck up a conversation and Dan only saw it fit to be polite. He didn’t know anything about Teagan, so it was only right to keep a neutral vibe with him.

 

“Oh, he just didn’t have a very good night’s rest. He’s usually very good about these things.” Dan chuckles remembering the long night they had last night bickering over who was going to care for their beloved plants the upcoming week since their friend had an event to go to suddenly.

 

“Right..so, how long have you known each other again?” He mumbled in his cup.

 

“Roughly almost 8 years or so this year.” Dan supplied the information they had given him earlier that day.

 

“ _ Right.  _ Right, sorry.” Dan makes an effort to let him know that it's fine. He's not trying to be rude, but his husband had just disappeared angrily.

 

“And you two do - what was it? Youtube? Kath was explaining it to me earlier but..” Teagan made a vague gesture with his hands.

 

“Yeah, we’ve both got Youtube channels. It’s kind of our job.” Dan relaxes more into himself. If he had to sit and wait for Phil to come back, might as well get to know Teagan a little.

 

“She said you have fans then, that watch your things?” Teagan puts down his cup and glances confused towards Dan and he responds with a hum.

 

“Don’t they get crazy though? I’ve heard a few of Kath’s tales of what Phil tells her sometimes and it seems a bit dangerous.”

 

“Sometimes they are a bit much and it can get out of hand but for the most part they are very loyal and great people.” He chuckles and adds, “Although they do like to ship us often,” as a comedic effect that Phil’s family would laugh off when he had used it on them.

 

“They ‘ship’ you?” Right, Teagan had disappeared from everything for what? Like ten years? Obviously he wouldn’t understand..

 

Dan coughed awkwardly, “It’s when they think me and Phil are together.” He picked at his fingernails.

 

“You are, aren’t you?” Teagan responded naturally and Dan paused. “Ah, no. We’re just best friends.” Teagan raised his eyebrows and stood up straighter.

 

“Oh, I thought you meant together as in always together.” Dan sighed in relief. “No no, I meant as in dating. They think we’re dating.” 

 

“Well that must be quite difficult when trying to find a partner.” Teagan chuckles and Dan halfheartedly joins him. “Yeah..”

 

They got called out for pie and whipped cream and Dan couldn’t be any more grateful to Nigel for stopping them when he did. As they were headed out, the front door shuts closed and Dan turns around to find a calmer, more tired Phil who caught up to him and placed a his hand gently on Dan’s lower back, ushering him forward. His hand stayed in place until they caught sight of the others gathered around the bonfire, some in chairs and others standing nearby. Dan looked Phil over once more before heading out, viewing his signature persona smile return.

 

\---

 

To get Phil away from Dan now, was nearly impossible. Wherever Dan went, Phil followed and vice versa -even if Dan didn’t want to, he’d take one look at Phil’s exhausted eyes behind his cheerful exterior and eventually he would let himself be lead to a secluded part of the backyard where they had the desserts out, a few straying eyes following them. It was only when Phil damn near pulled Dan into his lap, that he thought it time to call it a night, standing up and announcing his departure from the group; Phil of course, agreed and bid his family goodnight before following a few steps behind him. Dan had looked back to give one last signature wave of his fingers but instead caught sight of Phil notorious uncle, who had been taking a particular liking to sprouting conversations with Dan the entire day, starting at the two with an odd look. The two had locked eyes briefly, and Dan caught on that something was definitely wrong. Teagan knew something and Dan didn’t like that. 

 

Not one bit.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer that I don't actually know about Phil's relatives and/or am implying anything about them. These characters are made up!
> 
> I've got a Tumblr: avisualsnack if you feel like following.
> 
> \- I should be back on track now so look for another chapter next Sunday 5/6/18 -


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not dead! Feels like I've been, but I'm not!
> 
> Anyways, I would've had this one up like 3 weeks ago but as it turns out, I'm an asexual who has never made out with anyone and needed to write a makeout scene. 
> 
> So.
> 
> That took up a minute. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!

Dan combed his fingers through his husbands jet black hair thoughtlessly, as the first sign of morning light snuck past the curtains and into their quaint room. He had been up for what felt like hours reviewing last night's events. Dan wasn’t sure what nerve was struck last night but after they silently traveled back into their room, Phil pulled Dan to bed, immediately cuddling into him.

 

To see his high-spirited husband so upset, made him want to go find that irritating aunt of his and tell her off, although, he knew that it wouldn't be beneficial for anyone.

 

Eventually he would have to get up and face the world - to face  _ Teagan _ particularly. But for now, he drew out his time in bed, moving from the black fluff atop his head to tracing patterns onto his other half's skin. In that moment he had wanted nothing more than to stay here where it was just the two of them, sharing each other's space and where not a single sound had reached them.

 

Phil had stirred from his sleepy state, groaning and nuzzling his face further into Dan's neck, sighing contently. Dan had revelled in this feeling for as long as he could every morning that they were together. No matter what he had to face throughout the day, whether it was sorting through extremely long and boring emails or - in this case - dealing with relatives that like to pry into your life, he could always enjoy Phil's comforting embrace in the morning and come back to the same feeling at the end of the night, _the feeling of being home_ - he thought, as cheesy as it sounded.

 

When an annoying little chime rang throughout the room, destroying it's peaceful ambiance, Dan reached over to Phil’s phone and silenced it before it could on an automatic snooze that would only doom them to another wake up call just ten minutes later.

 

It was unfortunate that this session of cuddles had to be put to an end so Phil could get to Martyn’s rehearsals, but Dan could make an exception for his brother-in-law.

 

“Phil.” He murmured softly into the man’s hair, earning a muffled groan in response. “Phil, you’ll be late if you don't wake up.” Dan chuckled as the other grunted and rolled onto his back, sloppily rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Martyn will forgive me if I miss.” His pouty husband groaned, his rough morning voice was particularly low today. Dan had been glad though, that his Phil seemed to be back and that's all he could ask for.

 

“Babe,” He warned, getting up from the bed and going over to the other side, to take a hold of Phil's hands in attempt to pull him up. “You know you’ll regret it if you miss a rehearsal of theirs.” 

 

The sudden jerk of Phil’s arms caught Dan by surprise, which caused him to lose his balance, landing straight on top of him and getting caught in a bear hug just as Phil had intended.

 

“Phil!” He whined as per usual, laughing at the playful attitude his husband had been in this morning. A throaty chuckle rumbled from Phil’s chest, vibrating through to Dan whose heart would always swell when he heard the man laugh.

 

“C’mon, let’s go or they’ll wonder what held us up.” Dan murmured, ghosting his lips over Phil's before he patted a couple of times on the others chest and attempted to climb off of him. Phil let him slip away until he had been straddling him. Phil suddenly grabbing for Dans waist, holding him down and refusing to let the other go.

 

“Let them wonder.” His voice dropped had somehow dropped even lower into his husky tone that he’d only use to his advantage if he wanted something, and Dan was practically putty in Phil's hands - not that he'd admit it at the moment. He had decided that a good alternative instead of having his way with Phil right then and there, would be to simply act as if it hadn't affected him at all.

 

He chose to raise an eyebrow at the farfetched suggestion from his husband, they had already been risky enough just by staying in the same room for far too long this morning.

 

Would the rest of the Lester’s  _ really  _ mind if they didn't get out of bed today?

 

A sigh was drawn from Phil before his grip loosened back up. “Fine, I’ll get up if I must,  _ but,  _ I think I deserve a kiss.” He gazed up at Dan with a smirk plastered on his smug face and a certain look in his eyes that Dan knew all too well.

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe I married this guy.” Dan scoffed, rolling his eyes before it was quickly replaced with a grin appearing as he leaned down and planted a soft, sweet kiss to Phil’s lips, getting lost in it. 

 

Dan didn’t know what happened but suddenly he was on the soft mattress and Phil hovered over him, planting desperate kisses trailing from Dan's mouth to his jaw and even as far as his collarbones.

 

A moan slipped from Dan’s mouth before he could stop himself and his eyes shot open with realization. “Phil,” He giggled, pushing Phil off - which he easily let him. “If you don’t stop, we’re never getting out of this room and then our secret is out the window.” And with that he pecked Phil’s lips one last time before he pushed past him off of the bed, moving toward the dresser. Phil mocked a groan and followed after him. 

 

“Besides, we’ve got your uncles and aunts on either side of our room.” Dan gave a side glance toward Phil briefly before turning back to one of the vast selections of black that he owned.

 

“Hasn't stopped us before..” Phil stopped behind Dan, slipping his hands around the others waist kissing his shoulder.

 

“Phil,” Dan warned, putting no actual threat behind his words, he could just cave if Phil tempted him enough. But Phil sighed, removing his hands from their grip on each other and settled for resting them briefly on Dan hips. “Fine, but Martyn’s just gonna have to wait until after I’ve showered.” He took a moment to kiss Dan's cheek and -since he’d been feeling ballsy that morning, pausing to slap his husbands ass, causing Dan to jump in his spot.

 

“Oi! What’s got you in such a cheeky mood, you dick?” Dan whipped his head around, calling out towards the closed door before he turned back to face the still open dresser, smiling to himself.

 

He thought he might actually go with his striped sweater today, after all.

 

\---

 

“Oh, honey! I’m so sorry I forgot to bring you up a cot, last night. Did you have a hard time sleeping?” Kath immediately fretted over Dan as soon as he came into the kitchen. He smiled back and grasped at her smaller hands that had been checking him over worriedly. “It’s perfectly fine Kath, Phil and I aren’t foreign to sharing a bed sometimes when need be.” He reassured her and saw the worry lines clear from her face.

 

“Oh good! I was worried since I actually couldn't figure out where I’d find you a cot! There’s no cot here in the first place, so I’m glad you two are close enough to share a bed - does that mean you two wouldn't mind sharing one for the rest of your time here, hun?” She looked at him with a sweet smile plastered to her face.

 

“I guess that wouldn’t be a problem?” He answered a little unsure what the correct way to respond was. Her giddy clap must’ve proven that his answer was, in fact, correct and Dan could only stare at her shocked as she walked off with a skip in her step.

 

He wasn't sure why his mother-in-law was exceptionally excited over that but he chalked it up to Kath wanting Phil and himself to become an item during this trip.

 

_ She'd be overjoyed if she only knew what he and Phil actually were. _

 

He moved to get himself a late breakfast when he caught the eye of none other than uncle Teagan, who had locked eyes with him.

 

“So nice of you to share a bed with Phil. You two must do that  _ often _ , don't you?” Teagan managed to contained his smirk.

 

“We'll I wouldn't want to be rude to Kath, now would I?” He faked a smile, internally rolling his eyes.

 

Teagan seemed as if he wanted retort back when he caught sight of someone through the doorway. Clearing his throat, he moved back to reading his paper and drinking his coffee.

 

“Good morning,” Phil announced himself to both men, walking to the pantry to pull out a box cocoa puffs and later to the cabinets to pull out two bowls automatically.

 

“Morning kiddo.” He tipped his cup towards the man and gathered his empty plates, depositing them in the sink and he let the two be, giving them one last glance before disappearing from the room.

 

“Do you have to go to rehearsal today?” Dan gave his best ‘puppy dog eyes’ and Phil chuckled in response.

 

“Oh, so you want me to stay now?” He poured their servings and gave Dan his, scarfing his own down at an alarming rate.

 

“Your parents are taking all of us out today to go into town and I’m gonna be stuck with you know who.” Dan nodded toward the doorway where Teagan had left through. A light kiss to the forehead brought his attention back and like that, Phil was putting his empty dishes away. 

 

“He won't cause you any trouble, relax Dan.”

 

He really needed to talk to Phil about the amount of affection they should be showing in the open..

 

\---

 

Dan could punch Phil in his pretty little face. 

 

That liar! This whole day Teagan mysteriously made an appearance after practically every corner and had seemed to have a question about every part of his life! The worst part is that the day wasn’t even over, they were sitting at restaurant  _ whatever _ , waiting for the everyone to get out of rehearsal and meet them for dinner. 

 

He was surprised that he had even made it there with his life! Kath had decided it was a good idea to let the estranged aunt drive around. That betrayer made him ride in her car too!

 

He could never trust his mother-in-law ever again.

 

Luckily, she took her nosy brother with her, so at least he only had to endure the horrid music choice and off-keyed singing, whilst whining to Phil over text. 

 

“Sorry we’re late mum,  _ someone _ kept stepping on the maid of honor’s foot so we had to go over it a few times.” Martyn kissed her cheek as Phil found the vacant seat beside Dan, as per usual, and plopped down next to him, grumbling.

 

“It’s not my fault! I uh- I tripped!” He attempted to defend himself looking between his parents.

 

“Six times?” Cornelia shot at him this time with a grin, containing her laughter very well unlike Dan who damn near cackled, all previous anger forgotten at his hapless husband. “Not you too!” Dan’s eyes met with Phil’s exhausted ones and he could only grin at the other misfortune, causing Phil to groan.

 

“To be fair, you did step on someone's foot six times.” He retorted.

 

“Oh shut up. You’re not any better.” He teased Dan right back, leaning into him a little too close than he probably should have.

 

“At least I don’t trip on air, ba-” Dan snapped his mouth shut to stop himself from letting the word slip off of his tongue. They have never actually made that mistake before.. they were usually very good at keeping any and all pet names, except for the publicly acceptable ones, to themselves until they were alone. 

 

Dan glanced around at the others in hopes that they, by some godly force, hadn’t heard him. It seemed as if most, if not all of the Lesters, had moved on to their own conversations but he didn’t miss the side eye that  _ Teagan  _ gave them.

 

“Relax.” Phil murmured next to him, going to interlock their hands out of instinct that his other half was stressed. He had caught himself as their fingers touched, pulling away immediately.

 

\---

 

It was halfway through their meal that Dan, who was listening intently on the conversation between Cornelia and Martyn next to him, felt a hand grip his inner thigh. Looking down to find it was linked to none other than Phil, he looked up at the man who put on a stone face, acting as if he were engaged with the conversation at hand. He looked away, only for a moment until he felt Phil’s hand give a light squeeze, causing him to look back again at Phil who let a smile and glance slip before returning to how he previously was. Not even 3 minutes later, Phil had shifted his hand higher and Dan had to suppress his grin.

 

“I’ll be right back.” He excused himself quietly from the table and shuffled quickly towards the bathrooms, leaning against the far wall once he saw the bathroom was vacant. The door opened sometime later, revealing his husband who shut the door behind him, turning back around to face him.

 

“Mate, you shouldn’t play games near your family.” Dan grinned as Phil returned it with the same enthusiasm, closing the distance between them until they were chest to chest.

 

“Can’t help it when you’ve been looking like that all day.”

 

Something in Dan drove him to grab for Phil's face and pull him into a rushed kiss, locking lips.

 

Teeth clacked together and tongues wrestled for dominance as their hands travelled every inch they could get to. All pent up frustrations and tension had been put into the kiss as Dan had grazed his teeth over Phil's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the man and sending shivers down Dan's spine.

 

He dared go further, nipping from his husband's jaw to his neck and back. He had been careful, not wanting to mark him up before his brother's wedding - well, at least he had been careful so far with the  _ visible _ parts.

 

Neither boy seemed to mind nor care about the possibility of what was on the walls - even though it was a seemingly nice restaurant - when Phil was pushed against the wall, grasping at the curly brown locks as hips were pressed together and lips were reunited with chaste kisses.

 

And Phil had damn near shoved him to the opposite side of the room when they heard the door creak open. Dan could practically roll his eyes when he saw none other than Teagan enter. To their surprise, he looked a bit shocked to find them both there with tousled hair and obvious wrinkled clothing. 

 

Not to mention their heaving chests and red lips...

 

“Sorry to - er interrupt?” He shuffles past them.

 

\---

 

Phil, to his own surprise, had a free day the next day. He told himself it probably wasn’t because he couldn't seem to get the steps right so they just didn’t want him to go in that day. He had always gotten the steps correctly with Dan -being the same height had its advantages - but he just couldn't seem to get it down this time with the maid of honour. Martyn and Cornelia both still left earlier that morning, claiming that they “needed to get some more stuff prepared before the wedding on Saturday” but the rushed way that they left that morning made him think otherwise. So instead he opted for distracting himself by spending the day with Dan, not that he wasn't going to anyways...

 

He was very tempted to just stay in their room together and watch movies or play video games since he finally had the time. Phil knew he had to make an appearance to the rest of his family at some point that day but for now, he settled for the lazy morning kisses he placed just behind Dan's ear and at the corner of his jaw. This, he decided, was what he'd do all day if he could. 

 

They had agreed the previous week to leave the windows open after they've gone to bed since the early mornings proved to be chillier than the rest of the normally boiling afternoons and humid nights. Rightfully so, the brisk air had been travelling throughout their room, nipping at their exposed skin. 

 

Their body heat was sealed under the fluffy duvet as he nuzzled further into the taller man’s back, both of them confined to the cramped queen-sized bed provided to them for the rest of their stay. It was nothing compared to theirs at home but it would do, for now, being only a few more days until they were settled back into their king-sized bed where they had enough room to stretch their gangly legs or sit on their proper sides when Phil wanted to read a novel and Dan wanted to scour the internet for odd conspiracy theories..

 

He missed being back home, openly displaying his affection for Dan however and whenever he pleased. Where they would have a debate on what series would go best with which take out place for dinner. Or when they could go out to one of the local shops near their flat and take a day for themselves, going home to watch Dan play his newest game.

 

But he still had Dan, and he always would.

 

He had forever with Dan.

 

\---

 

They had been cheeky lads the past week, especially Dan, pulling Phil from his rehearsal duties to get a proper snog or two in. Or even, when Phil had pulled Dan into their shower to get a moment or two with him, they had been particularly more bold with their actions recently.

 

It wasn’t like they couldn’t be apart for 2 minutes.. they just couldn’t be apart for more than 15 without one seeking for the other, excusing themselves from whatever current conversation that they were involved in, grabbing the other before returning back into the room and sitting hip to hip.

 

The first time they properly noticed the strange stares they had been receiving from the others was later the same day when they were both lounging idly in the kitchen for lunch. Phil had been helping his aunt who had been preparing lunch since there was always a part of the family that would stay where there had actually been air conditioning unlike most of the houses back in London.

 

Dan had been swinging his legs, sitting on the countertop and going through his feed when his phone had chimed that it was dangerously close to shutting off if he didn't plug it in. He hopped off, murmuring something about a charger before disappearing.

 

“So,” His aunt started when she was sure Dan was out of earshot, “when did you figure it out?” She opened the cabinets to her left, searching for spices.

 

“Find out what?” Phil leaned against the counter.

 

“That you loved him.” she pulled out a few, closing the cabinet behind her before placing 

 

“What?” He was shocked that his aunt had seen right through his friendly facade towards Dan - sort of.

 

“When are you going to tell that poor boy that you love him? He must be very patient if he’s waited this long for you to tell him how you feel.” She commented, moving a spoon she had set aside for testing to Phil’s lips, silently asking for his opinion on the new concoction.

 

“We’re just friends.” He mumbled out, accepting her request, “More salt.

 

“If you say so dear but remember, when you decide that you want to admit your feelings to him, be confident, you’re a Lester.” She reminded him.

 

“I’m not in love with him,” Phil stated simply, hands crossed over his chest and face as hard a stone.

 

“Never said you were  _ in  _ love with him.” She turned off the stove, walking off to the lounge to call the others.

 

\---

 

Dan, on the other hand, had only just come downstairs, passing by the lounge when he heard whispers start up. He had only thought he heard whispers start around him within the past few days but now they were clearly there and quite loud if he were honest.

 

He had glanced toward the conversations being had and it seemed as if he were in a comedy movie. Everyone in the room had become silent when met with his eyes, some even staring intently at the ground just to avoid his gaze. And every time he had looked away they chattering had started once more.

 

Rolling his eyes, Dan travelled back to the kitchen where he had last left Phil chatting with one of his favourite aunts, hearing mumbles of “Dan” “Phil” and  “together” along the way. A few “not”s floated towards Dan’s ears but worry lines had still made their appearance on his face.

 

“I’m not in love with him.” He heard Phil’s ‘professional’ voice say as he was just outside of the doorway. Dan had found it amusing that his  _ husband _ of all people could say that, especially since he knew that Phil loved Dan with his whole being. 

 

For fuck's sake, they had shared “I love you”’s with each love bite made, that very morning.

 

He reminisced, touching just below his collarbone where a few had been hidden by the collar of his shirt and he couldn’t help but grin, thinking about the marks made on his thighs as well.

 

“Never said you were  _ in _ love with him.” His aunt sang as the sound of her voice had moved closer to Dan. He shuffled back down the hall to pull off his facade, coming back as if he had never heard anything.

 

“Hey, Dan!” She smiled when she rounded the corner. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement, sauntering toward the kitchen until she had disappeared into the lounge. He picked up his pace, meeting an awe-stricken Phil. 

 

“So, you’ve married me but you’re not  _ in _ love with me?” He chuckled when his husband jumped, squeaking from surprise but immediately relaxing once he catches Dan’s gaze.

 

“Sorry that you had to find out this way.” Phil had teased, his tongue sticking out and making Dan want to kiss that smug look off of him.

 

He didn’t know why he had in fact done it, especially when they had been dangerously close to being caught from the family just one room away, but his lips had crashed into Phil’s. The need to be engulfed in the entirety of Phil, made him pull his best friend impossibly closer, grasping for the nape of his neck.

 

Dan had pulled away, gasping of much-needed air. Meanwhile, Phil had moved to mouth at his neck, nibbling harder than expected momentarily before returning to kissing and sucking at his favourite spots. He wasn’t sure if the quiet moan had come from him or Phil. He grabbed for Phil’s hair, tugging him back up, needing to taste him on his lips again. 

 

Phil had pulled him up onto the counter and their desperate kisses slowed into soft pecks and soft whispers.

 

“I love you.” Dan pulled away, resting his forehead against Phil's. A hand had lifted from his thigh and up to gently grasp his face, brushing back and forth with his thumb over his rosy patch.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“It’s a wonder you two haven’t been caught yet...” A deep voice ripped them from their bubble as Phil jumped as far fro Dan as he could manage.

 

Dan’s face turned a darker shade of red from embarrassment - not that he wasn’t already flushed from the recent activities. Seeing Teagan saunter over to the pitcher placed out on the table, he's now suddenly more aware of his ragged breath and the incredibly wet patch on his neck where he was sure marks would be on full display later if they hadn’t started showing already.

 

He glanced over to see Phil straighten his shirt from the recent events that had taken place. “Sorry?” He questions his uncle.

 

“Really boys, you should know better than that. So what, I’m assuming you two have been doing this a while?” He takes a sip of his water before glancing between the two guilt-ridden boys.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Phil’s face hardens. Dan wasn’t sure how Phil had been able to keep his front, Dan was tempted to start packing and book a flight out, right there and then.

 

“Well, you said it's been - what? Seven years? So let me go ahead and take a gander here: secret boyfriends, maybe something more?” he paused once more to glance out through the curtains at the oranges, reds, and yellows that the sun had shone proudly as it begun disappearing behind the horizon.

 

“Tell me Philip, when was the wedding?” He glanced back, smirking at the two.

 

All colour drained from Dan’s face and he could see Phil starting to panic as well, hidden behind a very thin mask.

 

“How do you know?” He all but demands and it’s as if Dan was a deer getting caught in the headlights with every horrific truth being told.

 

Teagan’s smile dropped and eyes widened, seemingly shocked. “I - Wait, you two are actually married?” He looks the between the two.

 

“You didn't actually know?” Dan spoke up, just as confused.

 

“Well, I  _ guessed _ . I didn’t actually know, but you two are about as subtle as a gun so I figured you were at least  _ together _ .” Teagan had started to fidget with his glass, starting at the clear liquid before finally setting it down.

 

Fuck, they were screwed.

 

“When did it happen?” He asked them.

 

“Almost two years ago.” Dan found himself saying. Although it had only been a year and a half technically, he went with it seeing as he was about to tell their life story anyway. “ Been together for almost eight. Got married in Japan during a vacation we did.” He gave him a rundown.

 

“And you’ve both decided it was best to just not tell them?” He vaguely nods over to where the rest of the Lesters were.

 

“Didn’t come up at the time..” Phil answered this time, seeing that Dan had been answering Teagan’s questions anyway.

 

“Not even your own mother? Even Martyn’s told Kath about his wedding. She'll be devastated when she finds out that she wasn't invited.” 

 

“You can’t tell mum. Or anyone.” Phil barks at him, eyeing him down.

 

“Oh, I won't, you two are going to reveal it yourselves at this rate.” He turns on his heels, saluting and heading back towards the commotion, leaving the two shameful boys to their own devices.

 

“Do we trust him?” Dan asks, his voice reaching an octave higher than usual.

 

“We have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta right now so if anything has been misspelt or was incorrect, that would be my fault.  
> Let me know what you think and see you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I finally got this chapter into a place I wanted it to be and I'm quite proud of it so I hope you enjoy as always!
> 
> A big thanks to my beta kfc-chickenyo for looking over my work and helping to fix it up. They've been absolutely wonderful!!!

Friday morning saw Dan wake in the humid Florida weather, the spot next to him was void of his partner. Yet the silk sheets brought some sort of comfort to him. While it was unusual for his husband to leave the bed before ten o'clock, Dan could only chalk it up to being because of the final preparations for the wedding tomorrow.

 

He smothered his face into Phil's pillow, taking in the familiar lavender and bergamot scent. He longed for the awkward man to return to bed, entangling themselves together once more, encased between the quiet walls.

 

After tomorrow, Martyn and Cornelia would be married, and in no later than a month, Phil and himself would tell them about their own marriage - or engagement, they had yet to discuss what they’d say. That thought alone sent shivers coursing throughout his body; what would Kath say? Surely if it had only been an engagement then she’d be okay, but a wedding? For once, what Teagan had said made a good point. Kath would probably be devastated to learn that her youngest son had gotten married without her knowledge.

 

But then again, she had been more or less accepting of the idea of a house and a dog. 

 

_ And children,  _ he reminded himself. She was accepting of kids, surely that had been some sort of implication that she would be alright with them being together. Although, now that Dan had thought about it, she had discussed kids under the impression that Phil would one day start a family - one that hadn’t included Dan.

 

He sat up and shook his head, hoping to release his mind of their worries and reduce a chance of spiraling thoughts. He moved to get ready for his day, grabbing for the last carefully constructed outfit that had been packed for the trip and made his way for the shower. They had to be ready for the dinner rehearsal tonight and he wanted to look his best to impress the lot of them, after all he was a Lester.

 

\---

 

Dragging his feet across the wooden floors, he reached the kitchen at the same time as per usual. He had made a routine of his days since they really only consisted of helping around the house when they needed him. He did make good friends with his husband’s family though, which had put some rest to the doubt that they had ever really accepted him into the family.

 

“Kiddo, you gonna fix that?” Dan snapped his head up to make eye contact with the older man. Teagan held his right eyebrow high, nodding towards his head. 

 

Dan frowned, what the hell was he on about? Was he referring to Dan’s hair? He knew he didn’t spend the time to brush it out this morning but the shower had made the mirrors foggy and Dan didn’t want to even attempt to mess with it until he absolutely had to. Not that he usually minded what his hair ended up doing anymore, he preferred to not try and tame the mess of curls he had let loose in the past months. 

 

“Not yet, I’ve still got time before we need to get ready.” He skimmed his fingers over the frizzy mess atop his head.

 

“You do know they’re on their way home, yes?”

 

“No, but I'll get ready soon.” He responded going back to finding ingredients for a sandwich, one of the very few foods that he wanted to put in the effort to make today.

 

“Well, how  _ bold _ of you.” He tuts at Dan before disappearing from the room, leaving a confused Dan behind.  _ It's Phil's family _ , he reminded himself. What else would he have expected from them?

 

The door opened in the other room and Kath's voice had traveled its way throughout the house, a melody, one of the things that Dan had loved best about her. He made his journey into the foyer to greet the family after what had to be a long morning for them, but before he could say anything, Phil came up and pulled Dan away from the group, Kath forgotten in the whiplash. He spared a glance at his husband only to find Phil with wide eyes and dilated pupils.

 

The rest of the group, unfortunately, noticed in Phil's hurry and followed to look at them. Cornelia sucked in a breath at the sight of him before doing her best to cover the giggles that tried to escape her mouth.

 

“Dan your-” he hears Phil whisper before one of Phil's cousins brings attention whatever the hell had everyone's focus.

 

“Dan, mate, what happened to you?”

 

Had something happened to him? He felt fine this morning and from what he could tell, he looked alright. His shot up towards his hairline at the statement. Turning to Phil for more explanation. 

 

“Dan-” it served no use since Phil had been interrupted yet again, this time by one of his many aunt's.

 

“Daniel, honey, you’ve got a.. a bruise, on your neck -  _ bruise _ being an understatement, really...” She helped and he furrowed his brows, reaching up his neck and trying to locate what everyone had been talking about. He didn’t injure himself, he wasn’t an idiot that fell on his neck, so what could it have been? He and Phil had never left any love bites in visible -

 

The realization of what they had been referring to had hit him like a train and his face flushed with crimson.  _ Phil, you fucker! _

 

“Oh, Right! That. Erm- 'm not sure how that got there.” He gave a sheepish smile knowing it was no use to lie to a group of adults who clearly knew exactly what it was, but were too polite to say so. He glanced around the room at the other's and even spotted Martyn’s confused frown before Cornelia pulled him away from the current problem he had gotten himself into.

 

“Dan, why don't you go ahead and check it out.” Phil pushed him out of the room and toward the stairs before turning back with the same tomato colored face as Dan himself had. He attempted to tell about the time they had shot each other with slingshots full of cereal for a video to redirect them into a newer and far less embarrassing conversation.

 

Dan could only do as he was told and made a break for it upstairs to the closest main bathroom instead of theirs to check over the damage. He hoped it wasn't indecently noticeable.

 

Alas, It had definitely been worse than he thought. It was quite very noticeable and he silently berated himself for not making sure that nothing had been visible when he woke up, as he and Phil both usually did at home, before heading out.

 

“Oh fuck.” He swore silently to himself, fingers ghosting over the deep red and purple stains on his cream colored skin.

 

He jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around to find Cornelia standing there with a bag in hand and a gentle smile. He tried to look past the trace of sympathy in her eyes and focus on her words instead.

 

“Can I help get rid of that?” She gestured to his neck with the purse like bag in her hand and Dan nodded, hoping that she could at least help to hide it without looking like he had just been practically mauled by a bear. 

 

Or rather, a Phil.

 

He had sat down on the toilet as directed, watching as she pulled out greens, reds, and oranges from the pouch along with foundation that was clearly a shade too light for him. He would have voiced as much to her but he caught a glimpse of the confidence and determination in her eyes and decided to let her work her magic instead.

 

She didn't mention anything about it or Phil to him if she happened to know about  _ them _ , she worked silently and Dan thanked her greatly for it.

 

Soon enough, she backed up and admired her work. Dan took that as the signal to check  himself out, standing up and ignoring his popping knees to glance in the small vanity to see that she had done an incredible job of fixing it - even though it was a shade off from his neck skin tone, if you didn't stare directly at it, he had looked as if he had never been marked.

 

He thanked her, wrapping her in a hug before releasing her to take another look. Cleaning her makeup up, she waved him off with a chuckle and a mention to get downstairs and collect Phil.

 

He nodded before travelling down the stairs once more, eventually joining in on the conversation Phil was having with his mum before pulling him back up to get ready.

 

Dan was embarrassed to say the least at the amount of stares he had gotten, even now that the love bite had gone. He hit Phil on the shoulder when they were behind closed doors. “You couldn’t have done that anywhere else?!” 

 

“Well, it’s not like I could’ve done anything else at the time.” Phil called back, grabbing for the straightener to go over his hair again.

 

“Well, you just shouldn't have done it!” Dan grumbled, just loud enough for the other to hear.

 

“I’m sorry, I got carried away yesterday when  _ you _ kissed me first! I didn’t mean to anyway. I didn't think it would mark, but you’ve hid it, and as long as mum doesn't know about it, then we're fine.” Phil assured. Dan rolled his eyes in response. Was he the only one that was worried anymore about them finding out? Wasn't it Phil's idea in the first place to not be a couple during the trip?

 

It would have been so much easier if they had at least told them that they were together when they got here.

 

“If they don't think that we are together - which I fucking think they know by now - they at least think I'm messing around while everyone else has been preparing for the wedding.” He sighs, trudging over to the closet with their  lightweight suits ready to be worn, right next to their actual suits for the wedding.

 

“It wasn't as bad of a mark as you think it was, they don't think you’re sleeping around.” Phil kissed his cheek and Dan frowned mumbling about how he had already made a terrible impression before finally turning around to give Phil a proper kiss as a sign that he wasn’t majorly upset at him.

 

He should be though, for the walk of shame he had to do earlier.

 

Especially so, because the plan was to make it through the wedding without them being found out, and that had already failed since Teagan had found out yesterday!

 

\---

 

Dan had just finished the last button of his shirt when Phil sauntered into their bathroom, tucking in his crisp white shirt, “How do I look?” He stood with open arms after he tucked the last piece in, giving a twirl for Dan who smiled automatically for his husband. He moved forward to unbutton the first few buttons of Phil’s shirt unlike his own black one that stayed snug around his neck, moving to unclasp Phil's blue suit jacket. “There, navy suits look better with the shirt done up like that. Now you’re perfect.” He complimented, pecking his husband’s lips.

 

“I know I am.” He remarked before falling into a round of giggles at his own silly remark, his tongue poking through his teeth.

 

Dan mocked offence at his best friend before rolling his eyes and losing his facade, “Oi, that'll be the last time I ever compliment you, Phil Lester.”

 

“You look handsome too, Dan.” Phil complimented him, still wearing that cheeky grin of his.

 

“Oh, so I get handsome while you get perfect? Typical.” Dan flushed at Phil's words nonetheless, moving to pocket his phone from the nightstand.

 

“It's not my fault you're such a fanboy for me, Daniel.” He kissed Dan one last time before distancing himself properly and heading out, with Dan trailing behind him for the company that awaited them downstairs.

 

They had entered the lounge to see that most of Phil's family had been ready and waiting for the bride and groom-to-be. 

 

“Can you believe my baby's getting married?” Kath patted Dan's knee as he sat down with her to make light conversation. He smiled at her excitement, trying desperately to avoid the shame and guilt that had been slowly eating away at him for letting her missing theirs.

 

It would have been wonderful, he thought. The quiet ceremony they had, but they could have proper suits instead of the rented one that they had picked in the rush of excitement to marry one another. Kath would have made it a point to announce to anyone and everyone that her son was marrying the man of his dreams, and likewise.

 

He'd never regret it though, making that split decision in a country that he had wanted to visit since he was young. A country that Phil had promised that they'd visit back when they were just starting their careers and it was only a distant dream and an unfulfilled promise. 

 

That would always just be theirs to have.

 

\---

 

Nobody had wanted to separate Dan and Phil if they didn’t have to, so it was no surprise that they were both sat at the head table during the dinner rehearsal and chatted away with everyone there. They knew that, even though Dan wasn’t actually a part of the wedding, he’d be sitting with them and all did their best to make the man feel welcome in their presence, considering he had only met Martyn and Cornelia’s friends a handful of times before that.

 

“Hello.” Dan’s head shot up to the person that suddenly appeared on his left. A brunette with charming forest green eyes piercing through his.

 

“Hi?” Dan blinked at the mysterious man. When had he shown up? Surely not long, Phil had just excused himself from the table and the man hadn’t been there when Dan watched Phil disappear from the room.

 

“The names Darren, a pleasure to meet you.” He stuck a hand out lazily, a perfect smile gracing his face.

 

“Daniel.” He gave a curt nod, accepting the perfect man’s tan hand.

 

“You look familiar, are you a model?” He asked with a smirk, making Dan snort. Him, a model? Hardly, but he appreciated the man’s attempt at an ice breaker.

 

“Sorry to disappoint, but no, I don’t happen to be as special as a model.” He giggled.

 

“Well you must be pretty special if you’re sitting at the bride and groom’s table.” He was smooth, Dan had to admit.

 

“The groom’s my best friend’s brother, could practically be my brother, to be honest.”

 

“Ah, you’re the family friend then. So am I, it turns out. Corny’s cousin invited me” A hair fell into a beautiful curl from his carefully combed hair as he casually took a sip of Dan’s untouched water, “I was hoping maybe you wanted to get to know each other after dinner.” 

 

“Thanks, but no. I’m seeing someone.” He gave a courteous smile before going to check his watch. Phil shouldn’t be taking this long.

 

“I didn’t see a ring on your finger, I just assumed-” The charming man started before Dan felt a hand on the back of his chair.

 

“Awfully wrong of you to assume anything without asking first. If you’re going to be assuming anything, then assume a ring is there. His significant other loves him rather dearly and would probably want him home in perfect condition.” Phil had taken his seat again, putting on a fake smile that Dan could tell had been forced.

 

“And you are?” Darren gave a smirk at his competition.

 

“Philip Lester, the grooms brother.”

 

“Ah, the best friend.” He glanced between the two momentarily before deciding to comment once more. “It’s awfully nice of you to protect him, his  _ significant other _ must be so glad to have you.” He smirked.

 

“Dan doesn’t need protecting. I’m sure he can take care of himself just fine, but  _ you _ don’t seem to be taking a hint.” Phil’s face hardened as he sneered.

 

“Thank you for the chat, but I think it’s time you were going, mate.” Dan remained calm, placing a hand on Phil’s thigh.

 

“Yes, well, have a good rest of the party then. I hope to see you tomorrow, Daniel.” He snapped back into the charming man that had introduced himself to Dan all but ten minutes ago before stalking back to his own table.

 

\---

 

The Lester clan had piled in through the door, filling the serene house with cases of laughter and murmurs of the insanity tomorrow would be. Dan and Phil joined in by the door frame, leaning too far into each other to have been comfortable for two six foot tall gangly men.

 

Phil had been twitchy the rest of the night, ghosting over Dan wherever he went. The whole event with Darren had really gotten under his skin. He resisted most urges not to completely take the other man into his arms the entire night, but since he was only human, he couldn't help the small touches and hand brushes. It truly felt as if they were younger again and couldn’t even attempt to hold hands without one or the other blushing furiously.

 

“Phil, could I talk to you for a second?” Martyn had made a motion toward the stairs and Phil nodded, giving him affirmation that he would follow Martyn to the empty corridor just past the stairs.

 

“Listen Phil, you know I care for you, yeah?” He started when they were away from everyone else and Phil felt dread engulf his body before settling at the pit of his stomach.

 

“Martyn, what’s going on?” He pressed, holding back the urge to run. There’s no way his brother didn’t know that they had been lying to him.

 

Absolutely no way..

 

“I know you’ve got a crush on Dan.” He patted his brother’s shoulder sympathetically.

 

“What?” He pushed his brows together, genuinely confused.

 

“I ‘ve known you had a crush on him for a while but Phil, I can’t bear to see you silently hurting yourself over this.” He began his rant, confusing Phil more. He guessed it was good that Martyn hadn’t figured them out, since he was so sure that they were done for, but he wasn’t really sure how to handle this situation either.

 

“-and so, I’m gonna help you.” He smiled proudly, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall, “I’ll go down now to see how Dan feels about you and when he says he loves you back, you’ll confess your undying love for him and you two can fall in love, get married, and have kids! It’ll be great.” He rambled on as Phil stared at him incredulously.

 

“No! No, don't do that.” He panicked at the thought of having his brother do this in front of everyone.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because Dan doesn’t love me!” He blurted out in hopes to end the stupid conversation finally. Instead, he saw his brother frown, clenching his jaw.

 

“Did he tell you that he doesn’t love you back? Even after you’ve told him how much you love him?”

 

“Yes.” He lied through his teeth.

 

The next events happened so suddenly that Phil barely had time to process what had happened before he heard Martyn yell for Dan, already downstairs in the lounge with everyone else.

 

“Shit.” He growled to himself, gliding down the stairs to meet the sight of Martyn being blocked from Dan by Teagan.

 

“Martyn, whatever this is about, you need to calm down.”

 

“Daniel! How. Dare. You!” He all but snarled at the brunette who remained next to Cornelia and Kath, a tad bit frightened. Martyn had never reacted so harsh towards him. 

 

“What’s going on?” Dan looked between Phil and his brother, perplexed about what to do.

 

“Martyn, just let it go.” He grabbed for his brother, pulling him back by his blazer. He fought against Phil, “Why don't you love him?! All he’s ever done is care about you and love you - How dare you!”

 

“Martyn! Shut up!” He growled at his brother, wrestling him back and clamping a hand over his mouth.

 

“I-” Dan paused to look around, everyone had been starting at them.

 

“I-” he tried again to answer but it seemed as if he had swallowed a golf ball. His ears filled with the rhythm of his pounding heart and his head clouded. He caught sight of Phil, who had dropped his hand from Martyn's mouth before his vision tunneled and he could no longer see straight. He was panicking.

 

“Breathe with me, Dan.” He heard Phil’s muffled voice urge as he placed Dan’s hand on his chest to match both his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his breathing. Dan knew Phil had been trying to get him out of his panic, it was the same as Dan had done so many times for Phil. He followed Phil’s calming words numbingly until he felt his brain clear up and slowly return his senses back to normal.

 

When he refocused, Phil had grabbed for his face, stroking his thumb over Dan’s cheek, “Hey, it’s okay hun.” He reassured Dan, forgetting about the eyes that bore into the side of their heads.

 

“ _ hun _ ?!” He half heard his vexing brother call out.

 

“We can stop pretending if you want.” He offered, There was no way to get out of this situation now. Dan began to shake his head but stopped unsure.

 

“Phil! Don't keep doing this to yourself! I know you still have feelings for him but -” Martyn called out from where his Uncle Teagan had resumed the job of keeping him away.

 

“We’re married.” Phil announced to the room, eyes never leaving his husbands as they grew wide.

 

Silence filled the room except for the small gasp from Kath.

 

“Excuse me?” Kath had placed a hand over her mouth and Nigel appeared next to her, a hand placed on her back for comfort.

 

“You’ve done what?” Martyn paused.

 

“I’ve married him.” Phil smiled at Dan lovingly. He retracted his hand, only to navigate it towards Dan’s and interlock their fingers. He finally broke eye contact with Dan to face his family.

 

“Philip Michael Lester! What do you mean?!” At the use of his full name, Phil sunk back into himself, Dan giving his hand a squeeze of reassurance.

 

“Daniel, care to explain?” She directed her attention to the younger man, arms crossed.

 

“Er - I’m pregnant?” He thought to lighten the mood of the complicated situation, grabbing for Phil’s hand and placing it on his stomach and ignoring the rolling sensation of his insides, “We’re having a baby!” He gave a sheepish smile hoping to see a few cracked grins.

 

“Don’t joke with me right now, I might actually believe you.” she pinched her nose, walking over to the couch and sitting on the arm.

 

“And on that note, we’ll be leaving now! Good luck with the wedding tomorrow, you two, send us pictures!” Phil grabbed for Dan’s arm pulling him in the direction of the door. “We’ll be seeing you all during Christmas!” Dan chimes in just before Kath’s voice rips from the silence once more.

 

“Sit. Down.” The eerily calm voice sent shivers through Dan and Phil - and Martyn, Phil noticed - before they slowly returned back into the room and sat on one of the couches provided.

 

“Explain.” 

 

“Just the marriage situation or..?” Dan took her bait.

 

“I don’t particularly care right now, Dan, Just explain.” She folded her hands in her lap, waiting patiently.

 

“Preferably from the beginning, please.” Martyn spoke for the first time since the argument had started, now calmly leaned against the wall.

 

“Well, where to begin really.. - Dan had visited a few times already and I think I properly fell in love with him the week he had stayed with us. We both talked and ended up wanting things to work out in December of that year.” Phil had began, retelling the first years of their story.

 

“So we saw more of each other when I started Uni. I had spent more time with him at the flat than I did at Uni, and we agreed living together would be easier than the commute to and from school.” Dan claimed that part of their story to retell.

  
  


“It felt like it were yesterday, to be honest,” Phil chuckled and Dan couldn’t wipe the grin from his face. “We were young and in love, and it was odd how early the thought of forever had been in the picture for us but he's always been my forever.”

 

“You guys were there for most of it. YouTube started working for us and we kept a low profile on our relationship, which by default had meant we were keeping it from you as well - sorry about that by the way.” Phil sent his mother, especially, an apologetic look.

 

“It came out of the blue, Phil asking me to marry him.”

 

~

 

_ “Who would think that they could seriously get away like that when you’ve obviously already given yourself away to the cameras earlier. It’s fucking ridiculous! If you’re going to try to get away with a robbery at least try to cover all of your angles so you don't go to jail for it.” Dan huffed at the complete absurdity that this show had portrayed. Of course, it was only a show and nothing would obviously go wrong for this character but they could at least try with their methods.  _

 

_ “Phil?” Phil had strangely listened to his entire rant without complaint or so much as stopping the show from playing on, proving that they had successfully gotten away with the robbery and were now living in luxury. Dan realized now that Phil had been gazing at Dan, seemingly memorizing every key feature of his face even though he knew it as well as the back of his hand, all the way down to the small freckle placed on Dan’s eyelid. _

 

_ “Babe?” His eyes snapped back to Dan’s, completely enamored by the brunette bundled up so closely to him. _

 

_ “Marry me.” _

 

_ ~ _

 

“And I said yes.” Dan had recalled fondly. “Then, somehow, we had the chance to take a vacation to Japan and obviously knowing us, we were excited to go and visit and see some friends over there.”

 

~

 

_ It was their one of final nights in Japan, intertwined in each other, riding the complete euphoria from making love. City lights bounced off of the walls in the spacious room as Dan stared at the ceiling, stroking his fingers through his fiance's hair. Phil placed gentle kisses occasionally over Dan’s chest before resting his head over Dan’s heart, causing a bubbly feeling in his stomach after each one. _

 

_ “I love you.” He murmured to Dan, a lazy smile drooping from his exhausted face. _

 

_ “I love you.” Dan whispered back, earning a kiss from the love of his life. _

 

_ “Marry me.” Dan hummed into the dark room, “Tomorrow, I mean. Marry me tomorrow, here.” _

 

_ ~ _

 

“So we did, and it was one of the best days of my life.” Dan laced their hands together, drawing circles on the back of Phil’s hand.

 

They could both see tears welling up in Kath’s eyes as she got up gave each of them a hug.

 

“Does that mean you aren't mad?” Phil’s tone had reached an octave that Dan had only heard once or twice before. 

 

“About you two being in love? Absolutely not. I'm very happy that the both of you are living the best life together, doing exactly what you love to do. Getting married without talking to us about it at all? I’m furious and you both will get a stern talking to later when there aren't as many ears in the room.” Kath cupped her hand around her son’s face, before dropping it and turned to Dan.

 

“Now that that’s over,” Her look of disappointment turned into one of sheer pride as she grabbed for Dan, pulling him off of the couch and bringing him into one of her famous motherly embraces. “Have you all met my newest son?” She called out to the rest of the Lester’s, causing all of them to share a comical laugh.

 

“So does this mean Dan can walk with Phil tomorrow?” Cornelia pipes in for the first time and Both Dan and Phil snap their heads towards her.

 

“Aren't I supposed to walk with the maid of honor?”

 

“Well yes, but she can walk alone. I’m sure her feet will thank me for it as well.” The corner of her mouth twitches, containing the sly smirk she had been trying to hide.

 

“Oi!” He Stands, “I’ll have you know that not once have I stepped on Dan’s feet when we’ve danced together.” He proudly proclaimed looking smug.

 

“Yes, because we’re both freakish giants that don’t know how to properly dance.”  Dan gazed fondly at his husband, the Raven haired man glaring back him playfully.

 

“My boys.” They heard Kath give a content sigh from beside them.


End file.
